


We're all mad here

by Mrsnightmares



Series: We're all mad here [1]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Brutal Murder, Car Sex, Creampie, Dead People, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Movie: Scream (1996), Multi, Murder, Murderers, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: You just wanna graduate highschool maybe get a boyfriend in a couple of years. But nooooo murders start to pop up in Woodsboro left and right till one night you accidentally seduce the murderers? Whoops.





	1. Chapter 1

Another morning of school, you grumble to your self as you get up and get dressed only to walk out your front door bumping into some news reporters who are grouped all around your street.

"Um whats going on?" You asked mostly confused as why there would be so many reporters at all in Woodsboro considering how small your town is and how little crime happens. One of the reporters hears you and turns around only to immediately start hounding you with question after question. 

"Did you know the victim?" "Were you close to the victim?" "What do you have to say about the victim?" These questions are being shouted at you as you push past all the reporters confused as hell and ignoring them.

Who was this victim they were talking about? And why the hell would they want your input? You don't know anybody in this town's name besides Sidney and that's only because her mom got murdered and it was all over the fucking news! Shaking your head you stuff your earbuds letting you hum along as you walked with your hands shoved in your pockets.

Being distracted by your music as you bobbed your head during your walk, you did not notice the figures that were behind some trees observing you as you walked. When you finally made it to school you walked in and zoomed straight to your locker, after you shoved your jacket inside you closed it only to see a unfamiliar face behind it.

"Do I know you?" You asked the strange male, raising a eyebrow as you noticing his bright blue baby eyes and tall lanky figure leaning up against the locker besides yours and smiling at you.

"No but I know you are neighbors with C-" He started to say but you cut him off.

"Ok this was a good talk but I have English to get to bye." You say as you pat his shoulder and walk past him heading towards your English class. The tall lanky man you had left leaning by your locker was left dumfounded as he dug his ringing phone out of his pocket. 

"What she say?" 

"She just walked off before I could even tell her anything!"

"Hmm well she'll find out later... Now come meet me in our broom closet." 

 

* * *

 

Sitting in English you were bored out of your mind so much so you almost fell asleep till the loudspeaker came on nearly making you fall out of your seat. 

"Last night Casey Becker was found murdered so school shall be shortened today and students will be interviewed by the police before they leave."

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as you though so what if some random chick got murdered? Then you furrowed your eyebrows more as you remembed the strange man from earlier by your locker, he was totally going to dish out some details and you walked away! Huffing in disappointment you raised your hand and asked to go to the bathroom so you could berate yourself over missing some juicy details in private, once given permission by your teacher you take off. 

As you stalk towards the bathroom you pass just a regular broom closet...except there was some slight shuffling nosies along with some wet kind of noise. **Looks like its time to be fucking Velma from scooby-doo** you thought to yourself as you approached the broom closet and listened one more time before pulling the door open.

Today is not your fucking day apparently as the door swings wide open instead of a crack and you see the flattest cheeks that have ever existed in the world, the owner of the flat cheeks turns his head towards you and raises his eyebrow at you making this awkward situation even worse. When he starts to smirk at you though you sputter out excuses and slam the door back close as you run off to go drown yourself in embarrassment in the nearest bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Did she see?" Stu asks looking up at Billy as he caresses Billy's cock smearing the leaking precum everywhere on it. 

"Yep and then she ran off she's probably wonde- ohhh" Billy speaks only to moan and thread his fingers through Stu's hair as Stu takes him back down his throat. 

"When we gut he- ohh fuck she'll proably sequel like a fucking pi- fuckkkkkkkk" Billy grunts between thrust as he facefucks Stus mouth hard and fast. 

"Maybe if we're lucky she'll put up a fight before she di- ohhh fuck Stuuuuuu" Billy moans as he cums painting the insides of Stu's throat, as soon as Stu is done swallowing he gets up and sticks his tongue out at Billy. Billy pushes Stu agasint the shelf in the broom closet and aggressively kisses Stu about to take it further when the bell rang letting floods of students in the hallway. 

"I'll get you later okay?" Billy said before he walked out of the broom closet effortlessly blending in with the crowd and swinging his arm over the shoulders of his "girlfriend" Sidney.

 

* * *

 

Even when the bell rings your face is still slightly red after catching a stranger with his ass cheeks out, but as you gather up your things you see mysterious locker man across the hall with who you assume is his girlfriend as his arm is wrapped around her. She notices you staring at them and stomps over to you with mysterious locker man in tow. 

"Why are you looking at my boyfriend huh?" She asks before she starts to rapid fire question at you as the man behind her snickers, when she hears him she turns and glares daggers at him. 

"Shut it Stu!" Only for Stu you now dub the mysterious locker man to when she turns back around mock her making your lips shake as you try not to laugh. When the girl feels that she has done her job in defending her man she storms off taking Stu with her who smirks at you till he is out of sight. As you rush off to History you make a mental note in your head to never run into those two ever again. 

Welp that plan clearly failed because at the end of the day when you walked back to your locker you see Stu is already there and  whistle at you and wiggle his eyebrows as he sees you walk towards him. 

"Don't you have places to be? Like with your girlfriend?" You say opening your locker and grabbing your jacket out of it while shoving your books into it, you really rather not get another lecture from his girlfriend. 

"That hurts my feelings you don't wanna see me?" Stu asks in mock hurt gripping his chest and swooning. 

"Dude I literally just met you today and your girlfriend went off on me for no reason." You deadpan at him as he starts to resemble a hurt puppy the more you look at him. 

"But that's not my fault!" He cries as he follows you only to stop and watch you walk away with a smirk spreading across his face. 

 

* * *

 

After school your at home in some booty shorts and tank top because your house is like a fucking heater and you don't really feel like melting in a puddle right now. You read sliently while sitting on your couch only moving positions when it got too hot, your ears perk up though as you hear your landline phone ringing. You sigh as you get up and head towards the kitchen which like a cliche held the landline. 

"Hello?"  You ask drumming your fingers on the counter and staring out of your kitchen window out at the dusky sky loving how it was fading from a rosy pink to a dark indigo.

"Hi." A strange mans voice rings out, the voice seems slightly distorted and robotic but you dismiss it as simply being your shitty house phone. 

"Do I know you?" You ask as you twirl your finger in the air making weird shapes. 

"Do you want to?" The stranger asks chuckling.

"I don't know that depends." You respond eyeing the knife rack across the kitchen as this conversation becomes more and more creepy.

"On what?" The stranger asks in a smug tone with the tiniest amount of smirk in the strangers voice.

"On why your calling me." 

"Can't a guy just call a random number hoping somebody picks up?" 

"Hmm no that just makes the guy a creep soooooo I'm going to hang up now." You respond.

"Don't hang up on me." The stranger threatens his voice being deeper with a more dominant tone, this makes you raise your eyebrows as you feel a shiver run through you.

"Or what?" You teasingly respond wondering what exactly did this strange man wanted from you.

"I'll gut you like a fucking fish and hang you while your still alive with your intenstines!" The strange man yells as you bit your lip wondering what the fuck was this dudes problem with you. As you eye the knife rack again you almost take a step to it but stop yourself, if this guy was for real he would have eyes on you and moving suddenly could not be wise. 

"What do I have to do to avoid this fate?" You ask voice steady as you square yourself up not about to make the same mistakes that those characters in all the horror movies you watch do.  

"Answer my trivia." He says so nonchalantly that you almost scoff. 

"That's all?" 

"There's no guarantee that you'll survive though." The stranger says as he snickers loudly in your ear. 

"Whats the genre?" You ask worried its going to be about some rom-com movies which would literally kill you. 

"The genre is horror." The stranger replies making you smirk as you speak into the phone. 

"Bring it on."  


	3. Chapter 3

The strangers seems to be taken aback by your confident voice and movements you guess as you walk around the kitchen after connecting the call to your actual phone in order to lock all the doors and windows in your house.

"Who is the killer in Friday the 13th?" The stranger asks as you grab a knife from the knife rack, you had backtracked to the kitchen and you had unknowingly given the stranger on the phone a show when you had to stretch in order to lock one of the windows, because when you stretched you had pushed you tits heavily against the glass.

"Which movie?" You asked not letting yourself be so easily tricked.

"The first one." The stranger replies seeming to be impressed that you were smart enough to ask that question. 

"Pamela Voorhees." You answer as you pace around the kitchen.

"That's correct but I saw you when you locked all the doors and windows... But the real question I should ask you is did you lock me out or me in?" The stranger asks as you hear the sound of a door opening somewhere in your house. 

"Come and fight me bitch." You spit out before you hang up on him, setting your phone down you take the knife you had slid into your waist band and loop around the house trying to find where the noise came from. Before you turn the next corner though you see that a robed figure was walking into your kitchen, you slowly sneak behind the robed figure before you jump towards their back hoping to surprise stab them. Before you can land on the figures back they turn around making you collide with their front half instead.

You groan as you sit up only to blush as you see your straddling the figure in nothing but your booty shorts and a tank top. You soon figure out that the figure underneath you is a male as you can feel their dick below you getting harder and harder, your embarrassment becomes even worse when the man underneath you stirs and locks eyes with you through his mask. The awkward slience is broken though when the sound of his phone ringing cuts through the air.

"You wanna uh answer that?" You squeak out trying not to move too much as you effectively have this man trapped underneath your powerful thighs. 

"I kinda can't move...." The distorted voice comes from out of the mask as he squirms underneath you only making his erection worse, you reach into what you assume is the pocket of the robe the male stranger is wearing and give him his phone.

He starts to speak with the person on the other end nervously glancing back up at you at random intervals.

"Ummm theirs a problem." 

"What kind of problem?" 

"The victim is currently straddling me."

"...sigh... how did this happen?" 

"I don't know but what do we do now shes just straddling me and staring at me." 

"Take care of it." And with that the phone call ended making you start to shift as the rock hard dick poking you was starting to become uncomfortable. 

"I could take care of that for you!" You blurt out loudly dropping the knife and covering your mouth, your face as red as a cherry the figure looks at you with their head cocked and it reminds you for a minute of Stu from earlier today.

Effortlessly you get off of the figure but stay on your knees as he stands up and your silently hoping he's not just gonna kill you right here when he bunches up his robe around his midsection. Taking the hint you scoot forward till your nose is a inch away from his dick and he lets the robe fall concealing you from the outside world as you unzip his pants.

Pulling them down along with his boxers you lay a light kiss on his cock and slowly lick it before you lightly take it into your mouth, he seems to like that as you hear muffled robotic moans from above you but soon the figure seems to grow bored of your light kissing and sucking and forces your head down faster.

Taking the hint again you start to go to town on his dick literally hoping your BJ skills are good enough to save your life. Mentally you thank your body for not having a gag reflex as you swallow around his whole length, he really seems to like that as you hear more and more moans till he pushes you off his dick and quickly  jerks off right in front of your face. You close your eyes you already know what's going to happen before the first strand of this strangers cum hits your face, you end up sitting there on the floor cum drying on your face till you hear the front door open and close signifying the exit of the stranger.

You stand up and go to your bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror you notice how disheveled you look and quickly undress in order to shower. You choose to ignore how big of a wet patch there is in your panties there is as you throw them in your hamper.

 

* * *

 

"Sooooo let me get this straight, instead of killing her you let her give you a blowjob then you gave her a facial and just left Stu?!" Billy exclaimed as he drives looking at his red faced boyfriend sitting next to him.

"Billy if she was sitting on top of you in those shorts man you be a goner too! And don't act like you weren't checking out her tits when she was pressed up agaisnt that window." Stu replied as he fiddled with his jeans making Billy roll his eyes. 

"So just because of one great blowjob which had dubious consent by the way you think she would join us?" Billy asked as he fixed his hair in the review mirror with obe hand. 

"Dude no its more than that! She was fucking awesome she came out of nowhere like a mother fucking ninja and tried to tackle me down!" Stu exclaimed stars in his eyes as he gushed like a child about you. "And trust me! I can just tell she'll be a perfect fit for us!"

"Ok we'll approach her at her house tomorrow after school and ask, if she joins great but if she doesn't then I don't care how good of a blowjob she gives she's dead meat ok?" Billy asked looking at Stu who frowned but nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

History was boring so you just doodled the time away, when the bell rang you looked down and flushed red as you saw the explicit drawing of a girl who looked suspiciously like you on her knees sucking a masked figure who looked suspiciously like the guy from last night dick. 

"Figures I suck a strangers dick once and now I cant stop thinking about it." You mutter as you crumpled the piece of paper and throw it behind you as you walk out of History, the people behind you trample the paper ball till its almost completely flat but a hand quickly picks it up and shoves it in their pocket.

Pushing the earbuds in your ears you start to speed walk your ass to class not stopping to even apologize as you bump into people left and right. Till you accidentally bump into a guy looking like incarnation of angst and shit, he even surprised you because his hand brushed across your chest as you crossed paths! Ignoring the weird angst guy you make it to Science and sit down at your seat a pen already in hand to take notes because why yes you were a smarty ass know it all.

Humming as you worked you internally put out your fuck off aura AKA the cloud of gloom that hung around you pretty much 24/7. The rest of you classmates even if they couldn't see the cloud they sure could feel it, as they pretty much gave a wide berth just for you in order to make sure they couldn't cross paths with you. 

 

* * *

 

Walking out of your hell of a school you nearly choke on your water as Stu drops his arm around your shoulder from behind.

"Stu I literally met you yesterday." 

"So what?" He causally responded as you two walk on the sidewalk somehow not bumping into anybody. 

"So you can't just act all chummy I legit only know your name." You say pushing his arm off of your shoulder, only for Stu to get that sad puppy dog look on his face making you sigh and lug his arm back on your shoulders. He beams and ruffles your hair once again reminding you of a content puppy.

"What else do you want to know?" "My favorite color is green! " My favorite mov-" He starts to ramble only to stop when you put your hand over his mouth. His eyes crinkle in laughter as he licks your hand.

"Ew Stu!" You say as your face twists in a grimace while he laughs only for you to wipe your hand on his cheek. 

"Won't your girlfriend get all super jealous if she sees us hanging out?" I mean yesterday she went off on a whole rant just because I was looking at you." You ask as the two of you keep walking. You don't really want Stu to know where you live considering you just met him and all but he insisted on walking you home.

"Mmm no. Though that does remind me why were you looking at me with yesterday?" Stu asks smirking as he looks at you. You fumble and shout some gibberish as you slowly approach your house.

"You wanna know why I don't care if she's jealous though?" 

"Why?" You ask as you reach your front door fumbling with the keys only for the door to open with that angst pervert you saw eariler today who brushed his hand across your chest behind it!

"Lets say shes just a cover!" Stu cackles as he pushes you into the stranger closing the door behind him, effectively trapping you between him and the angst pervert. 

"Are you trying to get me in a threesome?" You deadpan looking up at the angst pervert, asking Stu this causes the angst pervert to chuckle making you furrow your brows as you try to place it. Yours eyes widen as you realize that the angst pervert was the man who called you last night, that man chuckle had more of a robotic tone over it but it was the same tone! Your eyebrows furrowed as the angst perverts face looked familiar, wait a second! He was the guy with the flat ass cheeks in the closet! 

Your head starts spin as you also conclude that since angst pervert was the voice on the phone that makes Stu the one you straddled! And sucked off but thats besides the point! 

"Fuck my life." You mumble before collapsing into Stu's arms content for the two men to simply carry you over to the couch and set you down on it. "Sooooo this is awkward." You drawl out breaking the silence making the two of them look at you in agreement it seems.  

"Billy come on we gotta tell her our plan!" Stu says clasping his hands together and in your opinion doing a horrible evil guy face, now that you know the other mans name you start to wonder what kind of drugs you took this morning. Curiosity overwhelms you though so you move to sit up and ignore when Stu and Billy eye you warily as you cross your legs. 

"What's this plan?" You ask curiously looking at Billy as Stu gets behind you pulling you into his lap and against his chest, it would be kinda nice? To be sitting his lap if you didn't feel a blade tracing over your neck. 

"Well its very simple really we need a third partner in crime and Stu here seems to think you would be a perfect fit." Billy says couching in front of you as he grabs your chin with his fingers making Stu smile into the back of your neck with his knife dangerously close to your jugular. 

"And depending on what you answer right now will decided on how you leave this house tonight. Either its with us or in a body bag baby girl." Billy says as you gulp loudly the knife nicking you slightly causing some blood to well up. 

"So what's it going to be baby girl?" Billy mockingly asks as Stu tenses behind you ready to either yank the knife across your throat or to slowly put it back in it's holster.


	5. Chapter 5

Swallowing you bite your lip as you nod 

"Its a deal." You whisper locking eyes with Billy as Stu laughs from behind you. 

Billy pulls you up onto your feet and takes his knife out too, the two boys slowly circle you and you watch them cold and unmoving as they stop circling you only for your landline to ring making all three of you snap out of the trance you were in.

"Now now don't do anything you'll regret okay?" Billy mockingly asks as you go to answer the phone. 

"Bite me." Your snarky reply is a result of your bit fat mouth that is deciding to push your luck, you yelp as you feel a strong pair of arms grab you and pull you back agaisnt a chest. Billy glares down at you as he smirks looking at your pissed off face. 

"Don't tempt me." He says haughty before he pushes you towards your kitchen. 

"Yes sir." You respond sarcastically as he lets you go and pushes you, when you pick up the phone you roll your eyes as you see Stu hop up onto your kitchen counter.

"Um hello?" You say into the phone as Stu proceeds to make stupid faces mocking your conversation while your on the phone. 

"Hello this the residence of a student at Woodsboro high correct?" The voice from the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes this is what do you need?" You ask darting your eyes over at Stu who hops down off your counter in order to raid your fridge like you guys have known each other for years and not literally two days and a half. He honestly looks like a bear and you almost laugh before you remember how quick he would of killed you earlier if Billy said so.

"We need your daughter to come down to the police station for her statement about the murder of Casey Becker." They say making you sigh as they must think you are your mother and not actually yourself.

"Yeah she'll be down there in twenty minutes." You say and hang up the phone setting it down before picking it back up and taking it off the hook so they couldn't ring you again. 

"Ohhhhh it looks like somebodys gotta go to the police station Billy." Stu said as Billy entered the kitchen. 

"Don't pull any shit or you'll regret it." Billy says to you as you pull on your jacket in that same confident dominant tone that had you shivering when you first heard it and still had you shivering now. Neither boy seems to notice thank god so you rush past them and out the door without a hitch. 

 

* * *

 

Walking into the police station you feel a little on edge as you had just agreed to join two murders and become their third member, approaching the front desk the secretary smiles at you.

"The sheriff is waiting for you just down the hall." She says and points to the right. Following down where she pointed you are nearly hit by a door as a male comes rushing out of the room. 

"Dewey get back here!" A man yells from inside the room, only to sigh when you poke your head in and state your name.

"Come on in might as well get these questions over with." The man says waving at a chair for you to sit down, quickly you sit down and watch the man in front of you waiting for him to question you. 

"Did you know the victim?" He asks a pen and notepad in his hand as he drilled you over and over again hoping for any flaws in your story. 

"For the fifth time no I did not know the victim! I didn't even know there was a murder yesterday till the school announced it!" You scowl arms crossed as you tap your foot. 

"Ok young lady your free to now but keep in touch." The sheriff says as he shoos you off, as you leave you don't see the sheriff look at your retreating form before writing in his notepad.

 

* * *

 

Getting back home after the police interview you sigh as you walk into your house hearing Stu and Billy in the kitchen. Of course they hadn't left when you left, instead they stayed waiting for you to get back.

"She's backkkkk!" Stu sings as he hops off the counter to stand next to Billy holding something behind his hands. 

"Just in time too." Billy replies as Stu hands you a thin black robe, a white mask, a pair of black leather gloves, and a sliver hunting knife with a black handle. You gulp taking the items in your hand as Billy and Stu stare at you.

"Don't just look you gotta put it on too because we got somebody to take care of tonight." Billy smirks as he says this making you gulp and rush off to the bathroom to change. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Stepping into the bathroom you shake as you pull the robe over your regular clothes, the robe was slightly baggy doing a excellent job at hiding your very female figure leaving your gender very hard to tell. Sliding the gloves on you flex your hands to stretch them out and wiggle them around a bit, finally you pull the mask on flipping the hood of the robe on after. 

You slowly walk out of the bathroom to the kitchen, with the knife in your robes pocket as you don't feel comfortable enough to walk around with it out. "What's your favorite scary movie?" A robotic voice asks behind you and you whirl around recognizing Stu's masked voice after you... had er serviced him the other night.

"Stu really." Your equally robotic voice crackles as you can just tell that Stu is making a puppy dog face at you, he grabs your hand in order to pull you outside to where Billy was waiting in a white van with some fake company logo on it.

"Could you guys of picked anything less sketchy." You sigh.

"Glad to see your finally ready m'lady." Billy sarcastically remarked as both you and Stu hop in the back of the van. Stu looks at you, you look at Stu, then you and Stu look at Billy confused on who he was talking to. Billy just sighs and shakes his head. 

"Never mind forget it, Stu did you inform her?" Billy says as he pulls the van out of your driveway onto the road. 

"I might of forgot..." Stu mumbles as Billy pinches his nose and sighs, you lock eyes with Billy through the rear view mirror as he speaks. 

"Ok look this is what's going to happen, I'm going to call her and when she goes to the window to look out of it you two go in through the backdoor and keep her docile till I get in okay?" Billy says as he parks the van two houses down from what you assume is the intended house as Stu opens the door and starts to climb out.  

"Then what?" You ask gulping slightly, in response Billy turns around with a shit eating grin as he darkly says. "Then we gut her till her fucking insides are on the outside all around her." Billy chuckles along with Stu who stands meters away waiting for you to exit the van. 

You had grown up on horror but where you really ready to kill somebody? You thought to yourself as you and Stu crept into the victims backyard, Stu was watching the back window as you sat silently complementing if you were ready for this. 

"Hey don't worry about this it may be your first but after it you won't want it to be your last." Stu says seriously as you look up at him, you push your mask up showing the tears budding in your eyes as you frantically look around. 

"I don't think I can do this I can't!" You whisper yell trying to stay quiet as Stu goes silent and rubs your cheek with his thumb before opening his mouth. 

"I believe in you." Then his mouth is on yours and all you can think about is how soft his lips are, nothing matters in this moment not even how your about to brutally murder somebody. When the two of you break apart all you can think about as you stare into each others eyes is that something inside you is stiring awake, when soft crying noises reach both of your ears.

You and Stu both pull your masks down sliently waiting for the crying to get closer, as it does Stu and you inch closer to the back door. When the crying stays in the same spot you both rush in, the crying is coming from a girl about your age facing away from you. Stu approaches her softly stepping and you follow suit, only for the girl to whirl around with a pair of scissors in her hand aimed for Stu's throat.

Panicking you rush in and your hand reaches out and chops the bitch hard in her throat making her choke for air as she grabs her throat and drops the scissors, Stu who had jumped back to avoid the scissors almost knocked into Billy as he came rushing into the house with his matching costume on. As the girl sits up from the where she fell on the ground she cries softly, the three of you slowly circle her with your knifes out but sometimes Stu and Billy lunge at her almost cutting her.

You never lunge though and as you continue to circle the girl your pity fades into that feeling from eariler after you had kissed Stu, it burns and whithers inside of you as you struggle to push it down. You can't just murder a innocent girl! You don't even know her name! 

"You know what to do." Billy's distorted voice interrupts your thoughts with his robotic tobe sending shivers down your spine, as you approach the girl your resolve to stop comes crashing to the ground as the feeling takes over you. Is this what madness feels like? 

"Please stop! I won't tell anybody you can leave and nobody would ever know you were here!" She cries as your shoulders that were slumped before grows rigid, she knows some deep primal part inside of her senses your danger to her and it kicks up her desperation to survive. 

"We want people to know we where here." Comes Stu and Billy's distorted robotic voices in unison from behind you as you lunge at the girl with your knife, you hold her agasint you as you stab your blade deep into her. 

Deeper and deeper your knife goes into her till its all the way through her, choked gurgles are her only reaction as you pull the knife out back through her back and stomache ripping through her skin like tissue paper. When you step back the boys descend upon her and stab her over and over in non fatal spots.

"Finish her off." Billy orders you as he and Stu step back wiping their blades off, you pull the girl into a mock hug with your blade agasint her throat. She's barely conscious as she locks eyes with you through your mask her dazed confusion stays on her face as you slowly slit her throat, the life drains out of her eyes just as slow as her blood drips down her neck. 

Your on autopilot as you drop her to the floor and kneel down next to her, your knife stabbing into her over and over again in different spots leaving gaping holes all over her body. Its brutal and as the boys watch you they can't help but lick and their lips, your perfect in every single way for them all they had to do was prove it to you. 

"Should we stop her?" Stu asks Billy from behind you. 

"No she'll stop soon." Billy responded as your actions started to slow down to a complete stop, you stood up and shoved your knife in your costumes pocket not even wiping it before you ripped your mask off. Your face was red and slightly sweaty but you looked fucking beautiful to the two of them sweaty and absolutely splattered in blood.

"Can we go now?" You ask the two trying to ignore the looks they were sending you, you couldn't tell exactly what they read but you were sure it was something bad. 

"Yeah let's pack up and go." Billy says as he and Stu walk towards the back door with you following, once in the van you and Stu both pull off your masks and robes to stash under the driver seat. Billy simply pulls his mask off and drops it behind him on the floor of the van, as you reach for it so does Stu and the two of you lock eyes looking away you blush as you remember the intense kiss the two of you had shared earlier in that backyard.

Getting back in your seat your blush only grows as Billy looks at you through the rear view mirror with a questioning look. Little do you know that Billy already knows about the kiss between you and Stu in the garden because Stu and him had discussed before hand about not only adding you to the murder club but also their relationship.

Both had agreed that they felt some attraction to you but they weren't sure you would want both of them, besides that they were able to agree on sharing as long as it was only with the other person. Nobody else would be allowed now they just needed you to agree to it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Entering your house with Stu and Billy in tow, you head immediately to your room, who would of guesses that you would need a fucking shower after committing a brutal murder? Billy and Stu decide not to follow you and instead choose to raid your DVD cabinet in the living room, when you entered your room you grabbed a t-shirt, some shorts, and some underwear and socks. 

Your bathroom was connected to your bedroom so you thankfully did not have a chance of running into Billy or Stu, I mean who would after they forced into murdering someone? 

 **They didn't force you to keep stabbing her** your brain whispers making you scowl as you turned your shower on, you let the spray heat up for a little bit before you stepped into it after throwing your dirty clothes into your hamper. Staring at the shower wall blankly you realize that the burning feeling from eariler was gone leaving soul crushing guilt in its place, you sob into your knees as you slide down to the showers floor underneath the spray of water beating down on you. 

* * *

 

Billy and Stu have finally decided on a movie by the time you have gotten out of the shower and dressed, the movie is The Fly the 1986 version of course and two boys had just started it when you walked into the living room fresh from the shower and hands slightly less shaky after the shower as it had helped a little anyway, Stu smiles when he sees you enter he pats down the middle seat of couch which would put you between him and Billy during the movie. You sit down slowly as Stu chatters away during the beginning credits, Billy is silently just watching the credits till Stu stands up with a confused look on his face. 

"We don't have any popcorn!" he remarks in mock horror as he gets up about to put on his shoes when you stop him.

"Stu there is some popcorn bags in the kitchen." You say making Stu grin and walk towards the kitchen, hurriedly you stop him as you don't want to be left alone with Billy who you sensed did not like you that much.

"I can make the popcorn I don't mind!" You say face flushed as Stu stares at you wondering why you wanted make the popcorn so badly most likely.

"No Stu can make it while we wait." Billy chimes as Stu nods and walks into the kitchen leaving you alone with Billy, you timidly sit back down next to Billy and stare ahead at the TV flinching at every movement of him. Your weary of him and you have a right to be after all he just murdered a girl and made you participate! Stu also did help murder that girl but you could sense that he wasn't really capable of things like this, not by himself anyway and most likely not without the egging on your sure Billy did.

"You don't have to look so scared of me ya know." Billy remarks as he side eyes you noticing how tense and stiff you are, you turn towards him mouth open in shock.

"How could I not I just watched you murder a girl!" You whisper yell eyes wide as you tremble either in fear or fury you can't really tell at this point.

"You also watched Stu murder that girl and you left a gaping holes in what was her body." Billy points out as his face gets closer to yours. "Your kinda being a hypocrite you k-" Billy says before you cut him off by shoving him off the couch onto the ground, he sits up and glares at your smug smirking face which soon turns into a frightened one as he rises up.

"You dirty little bitch." Billy spits out at you as you stare at him your face turning redder and redder as he continues to call you dirty names as he gets closer and closer to you. Finally he is right in front of you and he grabs your chin harshly and makes you look at him, he smirks down at you as he leans down with his lips ghosting over yours making your eyes become half lidded as you stare into his eyes.

"Dirty little bitches get punished." he whispers and before he can utter another word you grab him by his shirt and pull him down to your lips furiously kissing him making him tangle his hands in your hair and pushes against you trapping you in between his body and the couch, faintly you hear footsteps coming from the kitchen and you try to pull away from Billy so Stu wouldn't walk in on you two but Billy just follows you and refuses to let you go till the footsteps stop right in front of you two.

 "Billy I thought we were gonna wait!" Stu whines as you look up at the two confused heavily breathing with your lips bruised from the intense make out session you and Billy had just done.

"I couldn't help myself and neither could she apparently." Billy smugly says as your face gets redder making Stu smirks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"W-Whats going on?' You ask confused on why Stu wasn't angry for you kissing Billy his...lover? Partner in crime? Significant other? 

"We both like you." Billy deadpans at you as you become the literal embodiment of confusion and stare at them eyebrows furrowed as you open and close your mouth like a fish.

"But aren't you two a thing!" You exclaim loudly as Stu and Billy exchange looks.

"Yeah but we want you to be apart of our thing..." Stu mumbles and looks down at his feet blushing madly. Again you are left baffled they want you join them and have all of you be together? On top of you being in their little murder club?! Apparently this is too much for your mind and body to handle on top of everything that happened today because you nope the fuck out, sliding to the floor making Stu freak out and Billy sighed as he pinched his nose. 

* * *

 

"Stu pick her up and lay her down on her bed she'll wake up soon her body just needs to process." Billy says as he sits down on the couch and grabs the popcorn bowl popping a piece in his mouth. Stu grunts as he picks you up and carries you to your bedroom stopping to stare at your room and all of your posters, the walls are absolutely covered in horror movie posters, anime posters, and drawings from you.

He lays you down on top of your blanket and nearly screams as your cat jumps up on to the bed right next to you and snuggles against you ignoring him. Stu heads back to the living room where Billy is waiting with the movie still playing in the background, Stu smiles as jumps into Billy's lap and wraps his arms around Billy's neck.

"Kiss me lover boy!" He says in a over exaggerated feminine voice making Billy chuckle and kiss him his hands falling down to his hips, the kiss quickly becomes heated as Stu runs his fingers through Billy's hair tightening his grip when Billy grinds agasint him their erections quickly growing as the make out session goes on. Pulling away for air Stu groans as Billy attacks his neck sucking and leaving large dark hickeys on it as his hands start to unbuckle Stu's jeans only to stop when he hears a soft meow. The two break away and look down at the ground and sees a cat.

"This is her cat." Stu says as he hops off of Billy's lap to pet the black cat who when Stu approaches sniffs his fingers before rubbing his face against Stu's fingers. Billy scowls at their heated make out session being interrupted but drops it when the cat comes over and rubs his face against Billy's knee, then from the same direction of the cat you come out of your room rubbing your eyes and squeal as you see your cat with Stu and Billy.

"He didn't hurt you guys did he?" You ask worriedly for your cats life because he was known to bite and scratch people, you rather not have your pet fucking murdered tonight.

"No he seems to like us he keeps rubbing his face against us." Billy and Stu respond as you look at your cat basking in the attention from the two.

"Traitor!" You whisper as you approach him and scoop him up in your arms, he simply meows in response and jumps out of you arms going to the kitchen, leaving you with the two boys alone in the living room.

"So lets talk." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at updating because school has me super busy but I promise when schools out for me I'll be able to update more often

You pace in front of Stu and Billy with your hands running through your hair trying to make sense of the situation, biting your lip you look at Stu and Billy on your couch both just watching you pace in front of them.

"So...you want to share me?" You ask confused onto why these two would need you not just for their murder club but also for their romance. 

"Yes we want to share you in all the ways you can imagine." Billy says in his monotone voice as he rolls his eyes. "What do you not get about that?" He asks as you fidget with your hands shaking. 

"B-but you have girlfriends!" You expressed your eyes wide only for them to widen at Stu's response. 

"Their only covers remember?" Stu says slightly chuckling egging Billy to darkly chuckle along with him. 

"Why don't you ask them then to join you too?!" You almost yell as you start to hyperventilate only to stop when Stu and Billy stand up and stand in front of you. 

"Because your different than them your the same brand of crazy as us of course!" Stu says excitedly as he takes your hand and spins you into his arms, this allows him to loom over you with his chin on your head while Billy stands in front of you.

"Face it baby girl your perfect for us." Billy says as he stares into your eyes, you feel so conflicted on what to do, should you or should you not join them? Your already in their little murder club why not join their romance too? Before you can change your mind you lean forward and kiss Billy but its not just any kiss its hot, its heavy, and most of all its desperate because you rather feel pleasure than the guilt that's been weighing you down since you stepped into that poor girls house. 

Billy kisses you back and he lets you push him forward till he falls on the couch with you on his lap and his hands on your thighs, Stu hums softly behind you as he kisses down your neck nipping softly making you moan into Billy's mouth. You and Billy separate to catch your breath as both of your faces are pink, you slowly pull your shirt up leaving you in nothing but your bra and shorts on top of Billy with Stu behind you. 

"Your that eager for us huh?" Billy said smirking as Stu laughed while un-clipping your bra, letting the straps fall down your shoulders you pulled your arms out of the straps and suddenly your teenage chest was bared to two horny teenage boys who swarmed over you like sharks to blood. 

"Bedroom." You gasp out as Billy stands up with your legs wrapped around his midsection keeping you up as he and Stu rush to your bedroom slamming the door behind you three, Billy throws you on the bed rather ungracefully making you bounce as Stu and Billy stood in front of your bed pulling their shirts off leaving you to stare up at them. 

"This isn't your first time is it? Because I'm not going to be gentle with you baby girl." Billy says as he fiddles with his belt Stu following his lead as he he also starts to fiddle with his belt. 

"Um no I've been around this block before." You say awkwardly as Billy and Stu's belts clink on your floor leaving them in nothing but their underwear, both of their erections are straining against their underwear looking almost painful concealed in the fabric that makes up their boxers. 

"Good." Billy says as he approaches you, his hand softly caresses your face but before you can lean into it his hand moves up into your hair and tightens as he pulls your head to the left baring your neck for him. You still heart racing as he does this but calm down when he lets go after humming his approval, he moves you over onto your stomache as he speaks.

"Easy to bruise I bet with how fucking soft your skin feels." He barks out smirking as you wiggle your curvy thick thighs and butt at him making him laugh along with Stu who sits down in front of you threading his fingers through your hair. You can tell what he wants before he even asks so you pull down his boxers slowly and even more slowly engulf his dick in your mouth, this makes him hiss as his fingers tighten moving your mouth up and down slowly on his dick.

Billy stays quiet till he pulls down your shorts, when he sees your underwear he lets out a loud groan and bites his lip. 

"Fucking look at those little cute stripped panties and all for us? Baby girl you shouldn't have." He mutters as he pulls your underwear off of you leaving you completely bare in front of them, you hear a soft thump and you assume he just threw your underwear somewhere in your room. You moan around Stu's dick as Billy spreads your pussy lips making Stu groan, Billy snickers before lowering his head down and flicking your clit with his tounge. 

You and Stu both get louder as Billy eats you out earnestly, the more pleasure you receive the more you swallow and moan around Stu's length giving him even more pleasure. When your thighs start to shake Billy groans, he knows how close you are and he ignores your whine as he smirking devilishly pops his head out from between your thighs. He speaks smoothly as he pumps his fingers in and out of you curling them 

"You gonna cum for me and Stu baby girl? You gonna cum all over my dirty murder fingers? You gonna cum all over my dirty murder fingers while sucking another murders dick? Huh?" His words sends you over the edge making your pussy clench tight around his fingers as you cum all over them, your release triggers Stu's and soon his cum is shooting down your throat as he groans loudly his hand tightening the grip he has on your hair as he rides his orgasm out.

You slowly pull your mouth off Stu's dick with a loud pop noise that makes Stu snort and wink at you, Billy leers over you his hands firmly holding onto your his as he slides his cock in between your lips making you moan softly.

"Are you on birth control?" Billy asked as he teases you by purposely missing your entrance and staying right outside of it rubbing agasint your clit. 

"Yep everyday I'm popping those pills." You joke trying to lighten up the mood, Stu laughs and Billy rolls his eyes before suddenly he pushes into you making you gasp. Stu watches smirking as Billy pushes more of his dick into you, your soft cries of pleasure become very loud as Billy looses patience and rams into you all the way to the hilt. Your face is buried deep into the mattress as you try to stifle your moans, since your face if buried you don't see Stu lean over you and kiss Billy as he pounds into you. 

As Billy and Stu make out over you one of Billy's hand snakes down from his grip on your hip and starts to rub your clit slowly, panting you start to see stars as Billy pushes into you harder and harder literally fucking you into your mattress. Eventually Billy and Stu pull apart for air and Billy takes that moment to use his mouth for something else.

"You like this don't you, you dirty bitch you love these murd- oh fuck- hands on you don't you?" Billy grunts as he pulls his other hand off your hip instead letting it grab your throat and pull you up flush against his chest, his other hand has his fingers still rubbing your clit making you moan out as a reply to his question. Your eyelids flutter as Billy pistons in and out of you at furious pace his hand tightening on your throat as he gets closer and closer to his release his dirty talk ringing in you ears as Stu watches the two of you smirking and slowly stroking himself at the show you and Billy were putting on.

"You want these dirty hands all over your dirty body don't you whore?" Billy asked as stopped rubbing your clit and thrusting making you whine.

"Answer me and I'll let you come all over my filthy cock like the dirty little slut you are." Billy says as he teasingly bites onto your neck making your arch and gasp against him.

'Please Billy please!" You whimper out rolling your hips trying desperately to get any kind of friction, Billy grunts at your response and thrusts hard nearly moving you off of his cock as he starts to pound into you making you a moaning whimpering mess against his chest, Stu still jerking off to the site of you and Billy fucking moves closer to you and starts to play with your already hard nipples making them even more sensitive. The orgasm that had cooled down when Billy had stopped has began to burn again brighter than before and before you know it the coil of rope in your stomach breaks again and your seeing stars, the moan you let out when your orgasm hits you makes both of the boys groan along with it.

"I hope you like pie." Stu smugly jokes to your confused face before Billy let out a loud groan your own release triggering his and before you know it you feel Billy's cock pumping into you painting your insides white with his seed, when he finishes cumming inside of you Billy slowly pulls out groaning in the back of his throat when Stu pulls you agasint his chest showing off your pretty little pussy with his cum oozing out of it to the bed underneath you.

Stu chuckles as he lays you down on your back onto a empty bed, out of the corner of your eye you see Billy picking something up from the floor before shoving it into his jean pockets. (Later you'll find out that it was your underwear he had stolen and he would refuse to give them back to you.)

 Stu's erection lays heavily on your stomach as he moves one of your legs up onto his shoulder, you moan slightly as he moves your leg your pretty senstive right now after cumming two times tonight but Stu plans to make you cum just one more time.

"Don't worry I'll take it slow." Stu whispers groaning as he pushes slowly into you, you moan as he does he's longer then Billy by a inch or two but he has less girth. When he bottoms out as soon as he's in you grow worried but forget about it when Stu slowly thrusts into you almost making it seem less like he's fucking you and more like he's making love to you, all that's missing is some stupid playlist full of "romantic" songs and candles around the room.

The moans and sighs pull out of you increase as your over sensitive pussy starts to clench around Stu signaling your impending orgasm, Stu increase the pace of his thrust but not the hardness being mindful of how sensitive you must be down there. He draws the orgasm out of you slowly and when it hits you your vision turns white as your whole body shakes, Stu groans and thrusts one more time in you before he cums as well his seed mixing in with Billy's. When he slowly pulls out of you he rolls you onto your side to face Billy while he cuddles up behind you, Stu wraps his arms around your waist while you wrap your arms around Billy's neck snuggling into the crook of his neck you sigh while Billy lays his hand on top of yours.


	9. Chapter 9

You slowly wake up blinking your eyes as the sun streams in from the window in your bedroom, you tried to stretch only to have your hand bump into Billy's face which wrinkled in displeasure. You laugh and roll on top of him making him blink up slowly at you.

"What are you doing?" He asked putting his hands on your hips as you smile down at him the smell of pancakes cooking throughout the air. 

"Showing how much I love you." You respond before you slowly glide him into you making both of you gasp as he fills you up with his cock. Slowly the two of you make love panting and all is surreal till you feel another set of hands on your body, you turn smiling expecting Stu only to scream when you see the girl you helped murder standing behind you her hands gripping your sides tightly. She smiles maliciously with her eyes leaking blood as she whispers. 

"Wake up." 

* * *

 

You try to jerk up as you wake up but are stopped by the arms that are wrapped around your waist keeping you close to Stu's chest. You blink nearly blinded by the bright sunlight that is coming into your bedroom before you feel two slight pokes on your body, you gulp as you close your eyes knowing those two pokes on your body were coming from the two boy's you were snuggling with dick's. Your arms are wrapped around Billy's neck and as you worm around trying to get out of Stu's vice grip you hear a chuckle.

"Trying to leave so soon?" Billy mumbles as you stare into his dark chocolate colored eyes face cherry red. You gasp as Billy rocks forward knocking his hard cock agasint your entrance, his rocking also pushes your ass cheeks harder onto Stu's cock with your ass cheeks slipping up agasint him Stu's eyes soon flutter open. 

"Well well well, look what we have here." Stu says as he looks down at you and Billy all three of you in one huge cuddle mess. He chuckles and moves his hands upwards from resting agasint your belly to your chest groping you and pinching your nipples, you moan softly making the two boy's grunt as you squirm agasint both if them. 

"Up for another round with us, you dirty slut?" Billy asks you teasingy as he grips your jaw making him look down at you. You squirm move trying to escape the two as your dream flashes back into your head.

"I have to shower we made a huge mess last night!" You say trying to make a excuse only for Billy and Stu to chuckle.

"We don't mind you being a little messy." Stu and Billy say at the same time smirking down at you, before they can continue a knock sounds at your bedroom door making you sigh in relief. 

"Honey are you there? Me and your father juat got back and we found a bunch of your clothes scattered around the house." You mom says as she rattles the doorknob trying to get in. You, Billy, and Stu share oh shit looks before quietly flying around your room each of you gathering your respective clothing. Once your dressed you shove Stu and Billy into your closet quickly shutting the door with a muffled joke from Stu making it into your ears. You scan the room looking for anything that could give you away to your mom, sastified you open your bedroom door and smile sheepishly at your mom.

"Sorry mom I guess with you guys gone I got a little excited and forgot to clean up after my self." You say to her scanning her face for any signs of her not believing you and cheering inside your head when you find none. 

"Well I just came back to tell you me and your father have to leave again because of work and to give you some money for groceries." She says smiling at you while she puts 50 dollars in your hand. 

"This should last you till next week when we get back till then be more careful about locking the doors and windows, there's a killer on the loose." She says before she kisses your cheek and walks back downstairs.

 **Dear lord mom you don't have to worry about me being more careful because of the killers on the loose, their currently in my bedroom oh and last night I helped them then let them fuck the shit out of me!** Your brain screamed as you shut your bedroom door, when the lock clicked into place Billy and Stu sprang out of your closet onto a pile on the floor.

You sighed as you looked down at them, the dirty clothes your mom handed you are quickly thrown in your hamper as you walk into your bathroom. You ignore the boys calls to come back to bed with them and turn on your shower to let it heat up, knowing the two were going to slide their way into the shower anyway you stepped in and left the glass door open for them.

Sure enough as soon you stepped under the shower spray you felt one of them step in behind you, a glance over your shoulder revealed that it was Stu as Billy was cockily leaning agasint your bathrooms door frame. You hummed slightly trying not to loose your shit as you felt Stu hands grip your shoulders before slowly trailing down to your ass feeling it up, Billy merely watched you and Stu through the clear glass shower door that you had insisted on when your parents had remodeled the house. 

How you wished that you had gone for the frosted glass door instead, you thought this as your scubbed your body.  **No matter how hot you turn that water or how hard you scrub** **your body you can't deny the truth, you killed a innocent girl last night and because you wanted to feel anything but the guilt of her death you fucked the people who picked her for death.** Your brain hissed as your thoughts fought each other over and over again.

You weighed your options while Stu scrubbed shampoo into your hair for a second time now, again would it really be so bad to join them? It's not like you were any different than before besides being more mudery and satisfied in the bedroom department, I mean you would gain more than you would loose.

Letting the water rush over you and get all the shampoo out you turned around pushing Stu agasint the wall, Billy flinched slightly as he moved towards you two. You put a hand out in a stop motion as you looked at the two boys before speaking. 

"Let me pick somebody this time"


	10. Chapter 10

It was Monday again and Stu was still jumping all over your bedroom as he babbled all the different plans he had for your unlucky victim, Billy however was just leering at you as you put on your underwear.

"We could break into their home and then we col-mmmph!" Stu spoke before you silenced him with a quick peck on his lips, smiling you leaned back wrapping your arms around Stu's neck. Guilt was trying to rear its ugly in your brain again but you quickly shoved it down, you were going to let the feelings Billy and Stu woke up in you take control for a little bit. 

Moving away you picked up a pair of jeans from your drawer while Billy and Stu watched as you wiggled into your jeans, when you turned around Stu was whistling innocently with a gleam in his eye while Billy was smirking at you. You rolled your eyes as you pulled a shirt on and walked over to your desk to pick up your phone.

"How are we going to act at school?" You asked wondering yourself how they would display you were theirs exactly considering they both have girlfriends, covers or not they had them. "I mean you both have girlfriends and you can't exactly tell any meathead asking me out to piss off." You point out making Billy roll his eyes and Stu grumble. 

"We can keep it a secret till we're done with Sidney and Tatum." Billy spoke as he came closer to you and caressed your face, it was sweet till he flipped out a switchblade and lightly traced your neck with it.

"But in the mean time you better not say yes to anybody else, me and Stu don't like to share besides with each other, got that?" Billy said as he gripped your chin with the blade still agasint your neck.

"Yes sir." You purred as you rolled your eyes smiling at Billy and Stu, Stu approached Billy and you smiling as he sat his chin on Billys head. **Too cute he's like a giant puppy**

Your brain chimed as you snorted and smiled  **Yeah a giant puppt that could kill you.** You responded before Billy smirked and layed quick kiss on your cheek dangerously close to your mouth.

"Hey where's mine!" Stu whined as you and Billy chuckled before both of you kissed Stu on the cheek making him grin and peck the two of you on the lips, it was blissful till your phone rang with the alarm you had set specifically for when it was time to go to school. 

"We gotta go." You say as you slience your phone, ignoring Stus protests you and Billy started to walk downstairs with Stu trailing behind you. 

* * *

 

The three of you walked to school together but before you got too close to school grounds you all spilt in different directions in order to throw off anybody's suspicion, walking into the main doors you pushed your sunglasses to rest above your eyes and pushed your hands in your pockets. No one payed attention to you as you walked down the hallway to your locker expect for Billy and Stu who you could tell were eyeing your ass secretly as they listened to their girlfriends whine about one thing or another.

Opening your locker however made you see a envelope fall down towards the ground, picking it up you opened it and rolled your eyes at the cliche message on it.

STAY AWAY SKANK OR I'LL GUT YOUR ASS

This message was written in fake blood by Tatum you assumed as you heared her giggle when the envelope fell out of your locker, sighing you balled it and and passed by them as you walked towards your English class.

"Skank is soooo 2008." You said as you threw the balled up envelope behind you hitting Tatum in the head you assumed due to the snickering by Stu. Smiling you looked behind you seeing Tatums furious face, Stus laughing face, Billys smirking face, and Sidneys weird confused face that she always had that made her look like she was constipated. 

Later at your lunch you were just hanging out in the back of the cafeteria on your phone when you get a text from a unknown number.

 _3rd floor, closet on the left._ The text message read making you smirk and type back.

_> >Stu?_

_> >Maybeeeeeeee come to the 3rd floor and find out. _

* * *

 

Grinning you shoved your phone in your pocket and took off to the 3rd floor with your heart racing in your chest. When you get there you look to the left, sure enough there's a closet sneaking over you slide into the almost pitch black closet when you felt a hand grab your hip pulling you flush agasint the person. You hear a soft click as they lock the door before being pinned against it.

"What's this about?" You breath out breathlessly before Stu's mouth attacks your own, teeth clash and lips are bit but as you and Stu make out it gets harder and harder to breath in the small closet.

"Just missed you." Stu whines after he pulls his mouth away from yours. You could understand why he was missing you, after the sexcapades you, him, and Billy had all weekend all over your house must have made him use to having you all the time.

"Show me how much." You whispered as you pull your top and bra off while Stu rolls down your jeans and underwear. He quickly lifts up your legs and wraps them around his waist as he nudges around trying to find your entrance in the dark, when he finally slips in you have to bite down hard on your lip in order not to moan.

"Oh fuck" You grunted as Stu softly pounds you against the door making you bite down his shoulder in order to muffle yourself, Stu bites down softly on you neck in response and slowly sucks on it as he speeds up his thrusts. Your legs start to shake as Stu reaches down in between the two of you in order to rub your clit stimulating you even more.

Stu continues to pound into you for what feels like hours but in reality is only 15 minutes soon you orgasm around him, Stu grunts as he pushes into you one more time before he cums in you. Sliently he pulls out and sets you down on unsteady legs making you grab on to him in order to support yourself.

"You look like bambi trying to walk." Stu snickers as you glare at him.

"Shut up and help me pull my pants back on you ass." You mumble as you grab your pants and kiss Stu on the cheek, he laughs as he helps you. Faintly you hear the lunchbell ring and groan, now you have ro go back to class all sweaty and weak in the legs. You flip Stu off as you hobble out of the closet towards your next class trying to make it on time. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this song while reading  
> https://youtu.be/yRYFKcMa_Ek

You hum as you go through your closet tossing clothes left and right trying to pick out the right outfit for the party you had to attend tonight. Your chosen target for you second little murder escapad with Billy and Stu just so happened to be throwing a major party tonight at his house!

Eric was his name and after studying (stalking) him for a couple weeks you could come to the conclusion that he was a abusive asshole who when dead would really be doing the world a favor. You had some guilt for sentencing him to death at first but that all flew out the window when you saw him punch a girl who had refused his advances. 

His type seemed a little desperate to you but hey your dating/fucking two murderers so who are you to judge him? With this thought in mind you snorted as you pulled on a rather skimpy pink sheer crop with thin lace sleeves to pair with your ripped boyfriend jeans, you didn't exactly feel confident in wearing this outfit as you felt like you were naked with all the skin you were showing.

"You look like a whore with all that makeup caked on." Billy says as he enters your room and comes up behind you, he then locks eyes with you through your mirror that is hanging on the back of your closet.

"Thats the idea." You mumble as you put on some short tassel earrings, this makes Billy roll his eyes as you squint looking for any imperfections in your heavily caked on makeup.

"You know I don't like this plan." He says as you roll your eyes and sigh. Billy had been very moody over the past few days ever since the start of the week when Eric annouced he was having a party at his house on Friday, when he annouced that you proceeded to think up the plan that you were doing tonight.

Stu had no objections expect for you to model the clothes you had bought for this plan for him. Billy on the other hand though did not want Eric anywhere near you with so much of your skin showing making both you and Stu laugh at how moody and possessive he became the days before the party, he had almost in fact blew his and Stu's cover when a random student walked past the closet and saw him slip out of it then Stu following shortly.

"I know you don't but this is a perfect opportunity to get him who knows when we'll get another chance like this?" You respond as you wrap your arms around Billys neck, you lean your chest into his as his arms circle your waist and he puts his head in the crook of your neck.

"Besides he won't get anywhere with me and after we're done with him we can come back here and I'll model for Stu then we can have some fun..." You trail off smirking as Billy hums against your neck. 

"If he touches you I'll cut his hands off." Billy threatens as he looks down at you and grabs your chin with his fingers. "Your only mine and Stu's to touch you understand?" He asks as you nod your head up and down making him smirk. He kissess the top of you head and you inhale the scent of him (Cider and pine) as he speaks.

"Good girl."

* * *

 

When you arrive to the party you were alone as Billy and Stu have made sure to show up to the party before you in order to get in their positions. The party is in full swing with the music being so loud that your surprised that your hearing in still intact and your sight seeing as their are couples everywhere making out, when you enter the living room  you scan the crowd and lock eyes with Eric accidentally. Playing the part of the shy meek girl you fidget under his gaze and push your hair behind your ear, when you sense his eyes leave you though you quickly make off to the kitchen. 

You grab a empty red solo cup and fill it with soda as you need to stay completely sober to complete this plan, the party gets more and more wild as the night goes on with some girls covered in soda making out in the middle of the living room. Eric gets more and more drunk too as the night goes on but only when he steps away from his crowd of friends do you approach him.

"Um hi there your Eric right?" You say as meekly and quietly as possible while biting your lip and looking up at him, this makes Eric smile as he looks down at you and rubs his chin in what you suspect he thinks is charming but just makes him look like a dick.

"I am and who exactly are you baby? Where have you been all during this party?" He says confidently as he sways over you reeking of beer and sweat, his scent makes you gag on the inside as you struggle to not throw up while you tell him your name.

"I saw you earlier and I've been waiting for you to be alone so I could approach you." You say as he slides closer to you with his hands resting on your hips dangerously near your ass as he smirks at you, your not exactly comfortable with his hands touching you because of what Billy told you eariler. But you ignore the little voice inside your head saying don't do it and grab Erics hand's planting them firmly on your ass, you see the girl who was quickly approaching deflate when she sees Erics hand's on your ass and she quickly runs off towards a different boy.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" You purr softly as Eric nods and squeezes your ass, you climb upstairs with him and ignore him as he starts to talk about how good hes in bed blah blah blah. Its only when your in his bedroom and he shoves you on his bed that you tune in to what hes saying.

"-our not gonna be able to walk for weeks after I'm done with you baby." He slurs as he comes closer to your sprawled form on his bed, he grips your legs tightly as he pulls you closer to him and the edge of the bed. 

"What about protection?" You ask softly as Eric struggles to unzip your pants, this was the code word you had came up for Billy and Stu to come out of Eric's closet as you figured Eric would be one of those guys that used the pull out method.

"Don't worry baby I'll pull out I promise!" Eric slurs as he fumbles with his belt, before he can get it off though Billy and Stu slowly moved out of the closet both in full costume and approach him. 

"What your favourite scary movie?" You ask smiling a smile that must look mental to Eric because he gets a very confused expression on his face as he tries to process what you asked him and the smile on your face.

Before he can fully process it though Billys voice crackle in from behind him. "Did you touch her?" He asks coldly to Eric who tries to stammer out a response before he is cut off by the music down stairs that was suddenly blaring even louder.

 _She'll only come out at night_  
_The lean and hungry type_  
_Nothing is new, I've seen her here before_  
_Watching and waiting_

The timing of this was too perfect you thought to yourself as you got off the bed and slid your knife out of the waistband of your pants, Eric had turned to face Billy and Stu so he didn't feel you climb onto his back till you already had your knife agasint his throat.

"What the hell?!" Eric exclaims as he drunkenly stumbles around his bedroom trying to knock you off of him before you lightly slice at his throat, this only leaves a shallow cut along his throat but it makes him stop in place out of fear.

"Now I'll ask you again did you touch her?!" Billys robotic distorted voice coldly demands again for Eric to answer him.

 _The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar_  
_Money's the matter_  
_If you're in it for love_  
_You ain't gonna get too far_

"Look man she put my hands on her I swear!" Eric yells at Billy raising his hands weakly in a attempt to save himself, this makes Stu laugh and tsk "Oh buddy buddy buddy you fucked up." Stu mumbles his distorted robotic voice seeming to make Eric realize their is no way out for him, this causes him to throw you off his back to the floor making you loose your breath when your back makes contact with the hardwood.

Billy having already been pissed off that Eric admitted to touching you fucking charges Eric who in return was trying to charge past Billy and Stu to get to the bedroom door. The collision sends Eric flying into his wall with a loud CRASH him and all the trophies he has go crashing to the floor. 

"Stu get over here!" Billy barks at Stu as he looks back over his shoulder, Stu who was picking you up set you down on the bed and rushed over to Billys side.

"Hold him down." Billy grunts as pulls some duct tape out of his robes pocket and slaps a piece of it onto Erics mouth, Eric eyes Billy and Stu with groggy eyes that soon turn wide when Billy speaks to him.

 _Watch out boy she'll chew you up_  
_(Oh here she comes)_  
_She's a maneater_  
_(Oh here she comes)_  
_Watch out boy she'll chew you up_  
_(Oh here she comes)_  
_She's a maneater_

"Do you wanna start with the left or the right hand?" Billy asks taunting Eric by waving the knife in front of his face. "Both of them are going to come off but which one do you want to go first hmmm?" Billy mocks pretending to scratch his chin with the knife. Eric tries to scream or speak you can't really tell through the duct tape something that sounds a lot like gibberish.

"Left it is!" Billy says before he takes his large hunting knife and starts to saw through Erics left hand at the wrist. Blood starts to sput out in fountains as Erics eye's roll back in his head while he screams, you and Stu watch as Erics flesh slowly parts for Billy's knife till he reaches his bone. Billy does not skip a beat and grabs Erics hand in order to bend it back so quick you and Stu almost did not hear the SNAP that was made 

"Oops." Billy nonchalantly says as he continues to saw through Eric's left hand ignoring his screams of pain. Stu and you laugh as Eric darts his eyes around the room looking for anything to help him before his eyes roll back.

 _I wouldn't if I were you_  
_I know what she can do_  
_She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart_  
_Mind over matter_  
_Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_

"Hey now buddy don't pass out you still have to give him a hand." Stu jokes as he slaps Eric with his dismembered left hand across his face, Eric jerks a little bit but he is loosing too much blood to even move let alone stay awake through his own murder. Billy hums as finshes cutting off Erics right hand and throws it along with Eric's left hand into his dead bodys lap disgusted.

"Lets go." Billy monotones voice cuts through the air snapping you and Stu out of the trance you two were in, you stand up off the bed about to move towards the door when Billy cuts you off by grabbing you softly by the throat with his gloved hand that is still caked in Erics blood.

"Did he tell the truth? Did you let him put his hands on you?" Billy demands as he leans down to get his masked face close to your own unmasked face. 

"I had to otherwise another girl would have snatched him up and I would of missed our chance." You speak timidly biting your lip as you stare in to Billys eye's through his mask. He cracks his neck as he considers your words and lets go his grip of your throat before you can even take a breath though he rips his mask off and pulls your face to kiss you furiously, your teeth clank against his and your lips are repeatedly bit before he pulls away and leans his forehead against yours.

"Your mine and Stu's right?" He asks putting him thumb on your bottom lip. "Always." You say as you lock eyes with Stu who has also taken his mask off and smiles at you before approaches Billy from behind and kisses his neck before he kisses your cheek.

"Always." Stu says before Billy turns around and kissess him then turns back to you and smirks at you before speaking.

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading  
> https://youtu.be/gvy2yqUHLLg

The three of you didn't make it home... hell the three of you only made it about a block or two away before Billy was forced to pull over the van behind some trees before he crashed it. He and Stu had already taken off their robes and masks leaving them in just their regular clothes, you on the other hand though were still in your party clothes though they were slightly bloody.

You guessed that somebody had found Eric's body and called the police because a cop car came zooming by past the van and down towards Eric's house. You were slightly worried but got over it when Billy and Stu cranked down the backseat of the van into the floor and slowly inflated a air mattress to put on top of it. 

"Are we sleeping here tonight?' You ask as you start to untie the strings for your crop top only for Stu to bat your hands away again and again when you reached for them.

"Ah ah you still gotta model for me." Stu says in a singsey mocking voice making you roll your eyes.

"Really here in the van? You can't be serious!" You scoff only to sigh when you see Stus puppy dog eye's. "Of course you are." You mumble and climb over the front seats into the back making sure to avoid the air mattress. Billy chuckles as you stand *cough* hunch *cough* over at the back of the van. 

"I'm gonna get a fucking back problem from this I swear." You mumble to yourself before you lay down on the air mattress.

"Wait wait! We need music!" Stu exclaims as he reaches over the front seat and flips the radio on to a random station. "Ok ok were good now continue!" Stu says excitedly as you roll your eyes and start to pose on the air mattress.

 _-u always knew to wear it well and_  
_You look so fancy I can tell_  
_I don't mind you hangin' out_  
_And talkin' in your sleep_

You slowly move towards them and undress as the song continues on, soon your laying still on the air mattress in nothing but your underwear with Billy and Stu smirking at you. They slowly run their hands over you making you sigh and move more towards the end of the air mattress where they are. They both exchange a weird look before they turn towards you. 

"We've been thinking..." Stu says shyly as he twiddles with his thumbs, theres a light blush on his cheeks but before you can wonder why Billy blurts out in his typical monotone voice.

"Stu wants to fuck you in your ass while I fuck your pussy." Stus blush gets darker as you sputter on air. 

 _I guess, you're just what I needed_  
_I needed someone to feed_  
_I guess, you're just what I needed_  
_I needed someone to bleed_

"But why?" You ask your cheeks becoming almost as red as Stus your response makes Billy chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"He wants us to really share you not just have one of us fuck you while the other watches." He says as his hand slides onto your thigh and rubs your thigh with his thumb.

Your head spins as you try to list the pros and cons of doing anal. Time ticks by little by little with Billy growing bored and Stu antsy.

"Did you bring lube in case I said yes?" You ask nervously as Billy glances to Stu who pulls out a bottle of lube that was stashed underneath the drivers seat.

 _I don't mind you comin' here_  
_And wastin' all my time, time_  
_'Cause when you're standin', oh so near_  
_I kinda lose my mind, yeah_

"You guys really came prepared huh?" You try to joke as you rub your hands together. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Billy and Stu say at the same time making Billy glance at Stu and roll his eyes, you square your shoulders as you respond.

"I'll give it a try but if it hurts too much we have to stop ok?" You ask as Stu nods his head eagerly and starts to pull down his pants, you can see they both have a erection and as Billy crawls underneath you his underwear claded erection brushes agasint your pussy making you whimper.

 _It's not the perfume that you wear_  
_It's not the ribbons in your hair_  
_I don't mind you comin' here_  
_And wastin' all my time_

"Eager little bitch aren't you?" Billy spits out playfully as he pulls your bra off of your shoulders not missing how hard your nipples are as they brush agasint his clothed chest. Feeling like Billy needed a little pay back for his comment you grind your pussy agasint his dick making him groan loudly. 

"Who's the eager little bitch now?" You whisper in his ear before you attack his neck biting and sucking roughly on it. This makes Billy groan louder before he roughly thrusts agasint you making you gasp and try to rock back agasint him.

"I'd say its still you." Billy mouths off as he pulls down your underwear along with his, he prods slightly at your pussys entrance before Stu comes over and kneels down behind you.

While Billy was busy turning you on Stu was preparing his dick for fucking your ass by making sure to put plenty of lube on it. Now though he had to prepare you ass for his dick, as slowly as he can he sticks one of his fingers lubed up into your ass. You hold back a whimper and your walls contract around his finger, it feels weird but slightly pleasurable?

Whatever the case as Stu slowly fingers your ass you relax and start to become more into it, you even whimper a bit when Stu pulls his fingers out.

"You think your ready?" Stu asks you as he leans over you putting his naked chest on your naked back. Billy as been slowly stroking his dick as he watched Stu prepare you and now he watches your face looking for any signs of doubt.

"As ready as I'll ever be." You weakly retort making Stu chuckle as he prods your ass entrance, Billy prods your pussys entrance at the same time and in a matter of three seconds they slowly enter you. You've never felt so full you think as you gasp and whimper biting your lip as you feel them strech you out.

"Fuck your still just as tight as the last time." Billy grunts as he slowly thrusts into you, he doesn't go too fast as you still have to adjust to Stus dick being in your ass. Stu grabs your shoulders as Billy has a vice grip on your hips and slowly pulls you back making you gasp as your clit is rubbed agasint Billys crotch. 

"Ah fuck!" You whimper as the two slowly thrust into both of your holes with a hard but slow rhythm. This rhythm brings you close to orgasm but your body knows you don't like it slow so it fades away. 

"Faster!" You beg as you roll your hips making Billy and Stu curse as they feel you tighten on them with the movement.

"You sure baby girl?" Billy asks.

"Yeah you sure?" Stu questions as you let out a frustrated growl and lift yourself up off both of them before you roughly drop back down. The effect is immediately as both of the boys eyes roll into the back of their head while their grips on you get tighter. Before you know it Billy pushes you and Stu agasint the back of the paasenger seat leaving you in Stus lap with his dick still in you. 

"Is this what you wanted you filthy whore, huh is this what you wanted?" Billys husky voice asks as he pushes himself into you at the hilt in one soild push, the air is knocked out of you as you get sandwiched betweeen the two each of them thrusting roughly into you at a breck neck speed.

The whole van is rocking your sure of it you think as Billy and Stus hips snap agasint yours and your ass, Stu grunts and bites down on your neck leaving dark hickeys while Billy leans down and roughly bites on your boobs leaving his own hickeys all over them. Your walls tighten as the coil of rope in your stomache snaps making you gasp and grip Billys shoulders leaving red claw marks all over his back.

"Dirty des- ugh- little bitch fucking take it." Billy grunts out as he thrusts into you one more time before he spills painting your insides white. Stu follows shortly after crying out your name with a bunch of oh fucks before he does.

After they both pull out of you they set you down on the air mattress and pull a blanket over the three of you, you spoon yourself into Stus chest while Billy spoons your back with his head on your back and his arms wrapped around your thighs as Stu has his arms wrapped around your sides.

"Best party ever." Stu yawns making both you and Billy chuckle before you all doze off on the air mattress. 

 _You're just what I needed_  
_You're just what I needed_  
_You're just what I needed_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys bet your ass I went there...jokes  
> -finger guns-


	13. Chapter 13

After Eric's party Tatum and Sidney started to make your life hell during the school day. You couldn't tell if its because they finally wised up and realized how often their boyfriends were ditching them or if it was just because they didn't like you. Your blood boiled as you delt with them day in and day out, this lead to you asking repeatedly if you could just spill their blood but Billy and Stu always said no.

"Why can't I just kill Tatum?" You whined agaisnt Stu's neck as you sitted his lap wrapping your around his neck, Billy sat down next to the two of you throwing his arm over Stu's shoulder and pulled put his phone fucking around with it.

"You know why baby girl." Billy said as he glanced from his phone to you making you roll your eyes and stick your tounge out at him. Stu sticked his tounge out as well as he laughed making Billy roll his eyes at the two of you.

Frowning you shifted in Stu's lap and turned towards Billy. "Please?" You whined laying your head down in Billys lap looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even think that batting those eyes at me will work." Billy scoffs as you smirk devilishly and lean up to bite down on Billy's neck, Billy glares at you as Stu chuckles and grins cheekily while slowly undoing your pants.

"You can decide after." You quip as you squirm letting Stu pull off your jeans shortly after your shirt follows landing on the floor besides your jeans. Upon seeing your bra claded chest the two boys pounce on you, all three of you start moving around like a tornado of lust and body parts.

Afterwards as the three of you lay sweating on your couch Stu slowly caresses your side while Billy caresses your leg. "We can still murder them without them being our covers." Stu speaks softly as you doze in and out of sleep a comfortable warmth between the three of you.

"But it will make it ten times harder and suspicious." Billy responded as his hands moved up and down your leg, you shift slightly giving Billy more of your leg to rub as your face snuggles into Stu's chest.

"I mean Sidney already accused you once without proof any more and she'll start to look like the little boy who cried wolf." Stu pointed out as he moved one of his hands to you hair to pet you.

"Mmm and the more she bleets the less they'll believe good thinking Stu." Billy responded as he moved his hand off your leg in order to caresse Stu's cheek. 

They let you continue to sleep as the day goes on, they spend it by switching between watching you sleep and the old cartoons that come on your TV. Its only when they hear a car approaching your driveway that they redress you and dip out your back door making it seem to your parents that you fell asleep watching TV.

* * *

 

The next day you wake up in your bedroom and get dressed, after putting your sunglassess on the top of your head you walk downstairs. Your mouth almost drops in shock though as you see Billy and Stu sitting at you kitchen table...with your parents! "Uhhh whats going on here?" You ask as you set your backpack down and sit in your normal chair. Your confused statement makes your mom and dad smile as they look at Billy and Stu then you.

"Why your boyfriends here Billy and Stu were just telling us about how the three of you met. Your mothers casual statement almost makes you choke on your drink before you sigh, your parents of course would accept you dating two boys at the same time because why wouldn't the daughter of swingers become a kind of swinger!

"This is the exact reason I hid them from you." You deadpan to your mother as you get up and make some cereal trying not to blush as you feel Stus? Billys? One of their hands squeeze your butt as you pass behind them, calmy trying not to loose your shit you make yourself a bowl of cereal trying not to be mortified when you hear your parents talking about their wild swinging parties.

"While that sounds very interesting sir I'm not sure thats the kind of thing we would do, you see we don't like sharing besides with each other." Billy calmy explains to your father making you choke on some cereal that you had just shoved in your mouth.

"Would you look at the time we got to run bye mom and dad!" You shout as you grab your backpack and run out the front door with your muderous boyfriends in tow.

"How long were you guys talking?!"  You demand walking besides them with your hands shoved into your jean pockets. "Not long..." Billy says with a smirk as Stu jumps in with a equally bad smirk. "Just long enough for her to tell us about the time they went to Mexico...and the UK!" You groan and plop down in the middle of the sidewalk putting your head into your hands.

"I wanna die whyyyyyyy." You whine as you sit and wallow in embarrassment. "This is why I didn't want you guys to meet them." You speak as the three of you ignore the people walking by who stare strangely at your group. 

"Their really interesting and strangely not affected by their daughter dating two boys at the same time I wonder why?" Stu jokes making you whine louder and raise your middle finger flipping him off, Stu takes it in stride and sasses you with a "Already done that." And laughs making you laugh along with him, Billy snorts at the two of you and helps you back up pulling your back into his chest as you stare at him and Stu. 

Instantly a lightbulb goes off in your head as you smile and move away from Billy standing in front of the two of them bouncing on the balls of your feet.

"Does this mean since you told my parents we don't have to hide at school?" You ask smiling widely when they nod, you attack them covering both of their faces in kisses making Stu laugh and kiss you back a bunch of times on the cheek while Billy pushes you away scoffing with a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Calm down geez if I knew how excited you were gonna get I would of waited till after school to talk to your parents." Billy said sounding annoyed as he rolled his eyes at you, you knew that he wasn't really annoyed  so you just flicked his nose laughing as he scrowled. Stu laughed with you only for you two to stop when Billy flicked both of you in the forehead and walked off towards school

"Ow! Billy!" Stu exclaimed in response while you just giggled and laced your fingers with Stus, tugging him along with you to catch up with Billy.

* * *

 

Your chest fills with warmth as you and Stu catch up with Billy and he throws his arm around your shoulder linking the three of you together. **Who ever sayed three's a crowd clearly should take a look at the three of you** , your brain said as you got closer and closer to the school, neither boy tries to move or even respond to the comments or stares you get as you enter school campus then the school itself. 

"OMG isn't that Tatums and Sidneys boyfriends?"

"Dam she must be a real freak in the sheets!"

"What a slut! She needs two guys like Billy and Stu to fill her loose pussy!" 

You feel drunk in power just like when you've completed a kill as the three of you walk towards your locker, Sidney who is at the end of the hall with Tatum finally notices you...and who your with and she turns about as white as your sheets. She taps Tatum on the shoulder making her rise from the water fountain and turn to look at you, her face erupting in color becoming redder than a tomato as she stomps towards you dragging Sidney with her." 

"Stu and Billy! Why are the two of you hanging off this slut?!" She yells as she comes closer and closer to you till you almost gag to death on her obnoxious perfume. 

"Isn't it obvious? Tatum Stu wasn't into you like you thought he was just like how Billy wasn't into poor little Sidney here." You mock as you peer over your sunglassess at the two, the air feels electric as students crowd around you, Tatum, Sidney, Stu, and Billy. No one dares to chant fight till Tatum screeches and slaps you knocking your sunglasses off your face, this makes hallway errupts in all different kinds of chatter.

Billy and Stu let go of you as you roll your shoulders and step forward, before you can even open your mouth the loudspeaker crackles alive and all the chatter dies down.

"Student's till further notice school is canceled." The speaker says making all the students in the hallway cheer and whoop as they leave the school. Tatum glares as she drags Sidney with her out of the school.

You frown as you pick up your sunglasses and see that one of the lenses is completely gone while the other is cracked. "Don't worry babe." Stu spoke as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you while putting his chin on your head. "She'll get what she deserves."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter know that I'm going to move the plot of the movie around a little bit in order to fit the story better

Stu had left you and Billy in the school to take care of Principle Himbry while he went to the video store in order to pick some movies out for a little date night, after promising he would wait there you and Billy sneaked off to the closest bathroom. You bit your lip as you held in a giggle at the sight before you, Billy was struggling to pull his costume on and had it stuck around his head.

"A little help would be appreciated." Billy gruffly said as you moved over to him and pulled down the bunched fabric away from his face. "Aw you look so cute though!" You snicker moving away from Billy and sticking your head out of the bathroom door to check if anybody was in the hallway.

"Ok its clear." You whisper as you turn around and shut the door only to yelp in surpise when you see Billys masked face leering at you while you feel him push you against the bathroom door. 

"That wasn't funny." He snapped his voice distorted and robotic, with how close he was you gulped in excitement as you felt him take out his hunting knife and start to lightly trace your chest over your shirt. "Mmmm look at you being such a dirty little bitch so eager for my knife huh?" As Billy distorted voice asked his knife pushed down more and more on your chest threatening to cut your top.

"Hmmm I bet you want me to just cut the clothes off of you right now and pound you against the door...don't you?" He mocks as he forces his knife upwards slowly putting it agasint your neck.

"Well today's not your lucky day baby girl we got somebody to take care of." Billy sneered as he pulls his knife away leaving you up against the door aroused and red faced. He struts off like the little drama queen he is and you follow shortly after him. "Now why don't you go hide your sweetass somewhere k?" Billy asked making you smile mischievously.

"Yes sir." You purr as you run off to Principal Himbrys office making sure to avoid the schools jaintor fred when you turn the corner too fast luckily slipping away before he saw you. Humming you approach the main office and quietly slip into it then into the office across from your principals. You wait bored out of your mind till you hear a wet squishing sound coming from outside, this makes you brighten up with glee as you open the office door and run into the office across seeing Billy leering over your dead principals body.

"Wow you got him deep." You say tilting your head and poking your dead principals side with your foot. "Stop that." Billy says rolling his eyes most likely at you underneath the mask.

"But why?" You asks coily as you look at him biting your lip, "Because I said." Billy threatens making you snort at him, Billy grunts as he gets closer to you only to push you down onto the desk. 

"Here? What if the janitor sees?" You asks your voice laced with worry as Billy makes quick work of your shirt by slicing it up the middle. "Hey! I liked that shirt asswipe!" You whine angrily at Billy making him snicker and grab both of your hands forcing them above your head.

"Be a good little slut now and hush before you attract the janitor and I have to gut him like a fish too." Billy sneers his voice still robotic and distorted as he trails his knife lightly across your skin.

You bit your lip trying not to whimper as Billy unclasps your bra and throws it somewhere behind him. "Ah fuck look at them tits so fucking pretty." Billy growled as he dropped his knife and your hands in favor of groaping your tits, his actions make you squeak as his cold leather gloved hands slowly pinch and feel your tits up.

"Mmmm baby girl you have no idea what you do to me." Billy groaned as  his hands pulled down your pants making quick work of your jeans and underwear by letting them pool on the ground underneath you. 

"I have a idea." You teased as you rubbed your crotch against his making him sigh and push his up agasint yours. "Fucking tease." Billy mumbles under his breath as he undoes his belt and shoves his pants down along with his underwear, he slowly strokes his cock underneath his robe as he watches you squirm around his fingers as he pumps them in and out of you.

"Billy!" You moan trying to be as quiet as you can because you so do not want fred the creepy janitor to find you guys right now, Billy smirks underneath his mask as you whine due to him pulling his fingers out.

"You ready you little slut?" Billy taunted as he rubbed his cock agasint your entrance. 

"Please Billy p- oh!" Your begging turns to a moan as he slowly pushes inside of you then starts to pound hard and fast into you, his pace so rough the desk is scraping agasint the floor back and forth scratching it up.

"Filthy little fucking te- ugh- im gonna make you regret lau- mmm- at me eariler." Billy hisses as he grips your thighs roughly no doubt leaving brusies of his fingers all over them, you whine as you feel one of his hands leave your thigh but stop when you see him ripping his mask off and throwing it to the ground. Billy quickly descends upon your neck biting, sucking, and leaving a dark trail of hickies all over the right side as the left is covered in hickies left by Stu. When he feels your neck is marked enough he moves his face down towards your chest and starts to leave hickies all over your tits as he continues to pound into you roughly.

"Mmmm Billy!" You cry out as your orgasm gets closer and closer, your cry alerts Billy as he snakes his hand down and rubs your clit just the right way. His other hand lets go of your thigh leaving it leaning up agasint his body as he throws his hand over your mouth to muffle your cries as you cum around him. When you come back down he moves his hand from your mouth to your throat, only slight pressure is put but its enough to make your moans sound choked as you approach another orgasm.

"You really are a dirty little bitch letting me fuck you on our dead principals dead desk right next to his dead body." Billy taunts as he squeezes slightly tighter making you choke out another moan.

"Mmmm I'm gonna fucking wreck you, your not gonna be able to walk after we're done here baby girl." He grunts as his thrusts into you start to become jerky and wild as he chases his own pleasure. You shake as you silently cum again on Billys cock triggering his own release into you. 

Both of you lay panting on the desk, well more like Billy is laying panting against your chest and your laying panting against the desk but whatever. "Hey asswipe what am I going to do for a shirt?" You ask annoyed as you flick Billys forehead making him look up at you from your chest and roll his eyes smirking.

"Hey! Don't smirk what the fuck am I supposed to wear when we go to the video store!" You exclaim as Billy gets off of you and starts to pull up his pants.

"You can wear my jacket baby girl." Billy says as you pull up your underwear and jeans still sitting on the desk. You try to hop off the desk only to fall down on the ground next to Principal Himbry and the pool of blood slowly spreading out from underneath him. "Don't say it." You threaten as Billy smirks and struggles to hold back his laugh at you trying to stand up on your wobbly legs. 

"Now you owe me your jacket and a piggy back ride." 

* * *

 

Acting as if you hadn't murdered your principal and fucked right next to his dead body you and Billy walk out of the school, but well it's more like Billy walked out of the school while you were hanging off his back. You popped your gum while flicking off some random staring reporters with their shocked gasps making both you and Billy laugh as he walked to the video store.

You have never been in the video store as you preordered all your movies online, Stu had been shocked when he found out and declared that after Principal Himbry was taken care of you and Billy had to meet him at the store.

 

("But Stu I already have all the movies they have there.")

("Thats not the point!") 

 

"Can we rent Ringu." You pleaded as Billy got closer to the video store making him scoff. "We've already watched it at least four times already so no." He deadpanned making you whine as your put your chin on top of his head. "Whatever Mr. Hall- hey!." You muttered before exclaiming as Billy dropped you on sidewalk outside the store.

"Asswipe!" You yelled to his back as he entered without you making him flip you off through the stores door, snorting you got up and brushed dirt off you ass before racing in after him. Upon entering though you saw him nowhere in sight, grumbling you started to walk through the aisles letting your fingers run across the different movies.

Your not quite sure what to pick as you have almost all of these movies at your house and your bored look must seem like uncertainty as a random male approaches you with the stores logo on the corner of his shirt.

"Can I help you?" The man asks as you roll your eyes internally, turning to face him you put on a fake smile hoping you response will make him go away.

"No I'm good im just looking for your really gory movies like Hellraiser and such." You sweet as sugar voice asks hoping the man would be disgusted enough to back off after telling you where to find them. Instead his eyes get wider along with his smile as he grabs your hand and starts to lead you towards another section of the store.

You let him drag you pretending to listen as he babbles on and on, usually you would love to hear someone babble like a brooke about horror movies but since you started to date Billy and Stu everbody else's opinions didn't really seem to matter to you. You had them if you wanted to talk about horror movies you didn't need some random ass guy to talk to you about them. Finally you get sick of even pretending to listen to this guy talk and you yank your arm back making him look confused at you.

"Look dude I'm not interested k? I have two boyfriends already and I'm not looking for a third and I'm sure their not looking for a fourth person among us." You tell off the guy in front of you, you assume its you thats making him turn as white as a ghost but you sigh when you feel arms wrapped around you already knowing they belong to Billy. 

"Tsk tsk Randy did your mother never teach you manners? You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." Billy mocks as Randy starts to shake only to yelp when Stu wraps his arms around him.

"Yeah Randy don'tcha know that?" Stu mocks as well into Randys ear leaning close to the boy as he stared at you and Billy.

"W-W-What?! You guys already have girlfriends! You....what?!" Randys says confused as Stu and Billy laugh.

"Poor poor Randy." Billy says as Stu chimes in. "He doesn't know."

They start to circle around Randy making you tap your foot and pinch your nose in irritation, you let them continue to circle Randy for a little bit before you wrap your arms around them and squeeze. "Down boys c'mon lets go." You whisper leading them away outside of the store leaving Randy with a confused face surrounded by confused people. 

* * *

 

"You guy's didn't have to be so mean." You scolded as you pinched Stu and Billys arms making them hiss and glare at you.

"Whatever babe your face screamed kill me." Stu jokes and laughs making you roll your eyes and smirk.

"Shut up beanpole let's just get back to my house before you two make me have a stroke." You joke punching Stu on the arm lightly, Stu in response swoops you up and carries you on his shoulder.

"Put me down beanpole!" You laugh along with Stu and Billy as you smack Stus back. "Naw I like the view." Stu says as he pats your bottom making your face red, "Oi let me go!" You shout failing and hitting Stus head.

"But then you'll walk funny!" Stu jokes making him and Billy laugh as your face becomes redder, of course Stu had noticed the difference in the way you walked and it was all Billys fault.

"I hate you asswipes." You whine. "We hate you too." They both respond as you enter your house, its only when Stu gets near the couch does he decide to let you go making you dive bomb into your plush couch face first. You mumble into the couch making Stu cup his ear and lean down.

"What was that?." He asks with a shit eating grin on his face. You lift you head up with a smirk as you repeat what you said making Stus grin melt away.

"I said we didn't even get any movies from the video store." 

"FUCK!" 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading  
> https://youtu.be/j9N-v3KURSc

After an hour of listening to Stu whine about how bad the trip to the video store turned out because you guys didn't get anything, he finally stopped and it led to what you three where doing now. Sitting with all three of you squished together as you each looked at your individual notebooks for any kinks in the plan, your head was in Stu's lap while your legs were in Billy's, Stu had his head resting on Billys shoulder while Billy had a hand on Stus thigh. 

"Mmm but if she escapes she would cause a mass panic." Billy stated as he bit the tip of his pen while looking at his notebook. Billy's notebook had the blueprint of Stu's house sketched into it so that Billy could easily draw on what was to happen, Stu's notebook on the other hand had every piece of dialogue that could happen when he spoke his lines. Your notebook was just filled with back-up plans and doodles of both of them in costume doing stupid things.

"I could hold the door just in case." You said as you scribbled a note about it into your notebook. "Good idea but what if somebody walks by?" Billy asks raising a eyebrow as he looked at you.

"Then I'll say that its the bathroom and I have to pee badly." You say smirking making Billy snort. "There's no way that some random person is going to know where the bathroom is in Stu's house!" You said defensively making Stu and Billy chuckle. 

"Mmm so after Tatum you come in with me and Stu opens the front door conveniently when he's talking to Sidney." You said flipping to another page in your notebook looking at all the back-up plans that you had written down along with a rather cute sketch of Stu in his ghostface costume on a skateboard. 

"Yep and from there all the pieces click into place." Billy said smugly as he rubbed Stu's thigh then yours after putting down his notebook, smiling you sat up and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Thanks for the sugar babe." Stu said in a over exaggerated new york accent making you roll your eyes, Billy merely hummed and turned his face towards yours as he raised one of his eyebrows up at you while smirking. You leaned in and gave him a simple peck on the on the lips before pulling away, this made him growl and pull you back.

"Hey I want a kiss!" Stu whined making you laugh and break free of Billys grip after kissing him again, you started to smother Stus face in kissess as he whined underneath you. As Billy watched the two of you a small smile grew on his face, when you were with your two boys it was perfect and gasping for breath after escaping Stu's tickles you sighed as you said.  

"I love you guys." 

* * *

 

You sniffled as you sat on your bed, after you had confessed your love for them they dip just like that? You three could brutally murder people all you wanted but as soon as you say "I love you" they run off with their tails between their legs?! Not to mention they could hardcore fuck you all they wanted but as soon as shit got serious they leave?! They had been gone for hours leaving you here with a broken heart and a equally broken partnership. You leaned over and switched your radio on needing some music only to scoff at the lyrics that started to belt out of it. 

 _-ver, you should know_  
_The lonely moments just get lonelier_  
_The longer you're in love_  
_Than if you were alone_

The lyrics seemed so truthful you mused to yourself as you wallowed in your sadness on your bed, you knew that the love of you shared was wrong like a child shoving a triangle block into a square hole wrong. But you didn't care you just wanted their love and them.

 _I think of you from time to time_  
_More than I thought I would_  
_You were just too kind_  
_And I was too young to know_  
_That's all that really matters_  
_I was a fool_

Its seems though that while murder was not a step too far love was, sniffing you got off your bed and wiped your eyes holding your chest, walking towards your closet you opened it and frowned as you saw your reflection and the reflection of your costume behind you reminding you of what was lost. 

 _Those thoughts of past lovers_  
_They'll always haunt me_  
_I wish I could believe_  
_You'd never wrong me_  
_Then will you remember_  
_Me in the same way_  
_As I remember you_

They refused to let you kill Tatum everytime you asked along with Sidney because of the plan they always said, so with shaking hands and a even shaker smile you put on the mask to your costume as fury filled your entire being. If they wanted to cut you out of the plan then you were going to cut Tatum out of their plan, quickly you put the rest of your costume on before sending a text to your guys group chat before fleeing out the door. 

They were rather clueless in the romance department so when you had told them you loved them they had freaked and ran to Stu's house to sort their shit, inside the entire way there they were screaming internally. For example if one of them sent you a sweet text about how they missed you to the group chat you would just send back a meme along with GAY, not once had any of you said I love you just bye, see ya, mine, yours. 

Confused the two boys had sat on Stu's couch in order to play some video games both of them trying to sort their thoughts out. Their hearts thumped painfully as they played because it just wasn't the same without you around making wise cracks about both of them wearing nothing but Stu's red robe with whatever shirt of Billy's you had stolen.

("Stu you only beat Billy's ass because he can't work a controller!") 

("Wow what a great punch Billy I bet both me and Stu could feel the little bitch in it.")

After awhile though they were still confused if not more so then when they first started, before they could start another match though both of their phones went off with the notification you had set for yourself. With a quick swipe though on each of their phones they felt nothing but dread as they read your text. 

_> >Since cutting people out is in say bye bye to Tatum._

"Oh shit!" Stu exclaimed as Billy glared at his phone, his screen still showing your taunting text as he threw his phone down and rushed out the door with Stu in tow. Getting to the van they both swore as they saw all the tires were covered in push pins, each of them had a note that read "Go fuck yourselves" in big bold red letters. 

"Tatum is so fucked." Stu chuckled as be started up his car only to get swatted in the back of the head by Billy. "Ow! What the hell Billy?" Stu whined as he pulled the car out of the driveway as Billy hissed to him

"Our plan is so fucked." this made Stu frown and roll his eyes as he increased the speed going down the street faster. "It's our fault anyway." Stu muttered under his breath making Billy sigh and run his fingers through his hair

"It is but right now she's reckless and emotional." Billy said as fiddled with Stus glovebox pulling out a knife. 

"Dude!" Stu gasps as he looks at Billy away from the road almost crashing but swerving away just in time. "Relax it's not for her." Billy said as flipped the knife in the air catching it.

* * *

 

Sneering under your mask you watched as Tatum pranced around her room completely unaware of you watching her through her window, you tightened the grip you had on the knife in your pocket as you felt the rock in your hand. Sighing you let the rock go making it crash through Tatums window, she yelped in fear as she turned around facing her broken window only to see nothing but a rock and broken glass, she starts to approach the window looking around for the culprit queuing you to move your ass.

Going around towards the front you try the front door only to frown when you feel that its locked, groaning you square up your shoulders and knock on the door. Seeing that her door most likely would be locked you had a plan for her to let you in by texting her with a burner phone.

Quiet footsteps come near the door before she throws the door open. "Ugh seriously Stu you coming to beg me for forgiveness in that?" Tatums annoyed voice said as she looked you up and down with her arms crossed. "Stu you can't be ser- GAWCK!" She exclaimed only to cough loudly as your knife stabbed deeply into her stomach and your hand rested on her shoulder. You pushed her back into her house off your knife making her whimper in pain as you shut the door. 

"S-S-Stu why?" Tatum whimpers out as you grin underneath your mask and stick your knife into her again deeper and even twisting the knife.

 "Today's just not your day Tatum." Your mocking voice says as you pull the mask off of you showing her your face, her eyes widen in horror and confusion as she takes in your face.

"...?" Tatum gasps out chokingly as you grab her throat, smiling you look up at her your  eyes must look insane as she whimpers in fear and tries get away from your hand and the knife in her.

"Not so brave now huh Tatum?" You mock with your real voice as you lick your lips and steady your hold on your knife, her features twist in disgust and mortification as you continue speaking.

"Stu or Billy never liked you or Sidney that's why they planned on killing you guys at Stu's party...oops! I said too much now didn't I? You know Billy always said I have a big fat mouth...besides you know when his cock was in it." As you speak you advance more and more closer to Tatum sticking the knife deeper and deeper into her.

Blood pools out of her mouth as she weakly drags her hand down your face streaking it with her blood, laughing you take the knife out with a quick flick spraying her blood all along the wall. "Don't worry Tatum me and Stu aren't together any more you can have him back... Oh wait no you can't because your fucking dead." You spit out as you rip the knife across her throat covering your face in a spray of blood, stepping back Tatums body fall down face first onto the ground but you hum as you rub your chin. She needs something more dramatic so you huff as you pick her up bridal style and carry her around the house looking for a good place, as you look you hum here comes the bride making you laugh. 

Finally you make it to Tatums garage and spy a pet door, "Perfect." You muse to yoursef before you throw Tatums dead body onto the garages floor and kneel besides her. Slowly you push Tatums dead body through the pet door till her body refuses to go through anymore, crackling to yourself you walk over to the button to open the garage door and press it.

The garage door rolls up revealing a rather bright pair of headlights outside the garage door while revealing to the car a very bloody and not masked you. **Ah fuck.** Your brain says as you raise you bloody hands up above your head. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading  
> https://youtu.be/0zGcUoRlhmw

Billy and Stu had broken every single driving law that existed in order to get to Tatums house before you, when they pulled up to her house they each let out a sigh of relief as they saw the front door closed. As Stu reached to kill the engine though they were both shocked as they saw the garage door slowly rise up revealing Tatums dead body that was halfway through the pet door, they were even more shocked when they saw a very bloody very maskless you raise your arms up above your head. 

Your costume was absolutely soaked in blood, it dripped down your arms and dropped to the garages floor steadily making a small puddle to the sides of you. Your face was blank as you stared at the car, it was not clean as there were bloody streaks down one side of it and the rest had droplets of blood all across it. 

Stu thought you looked beautiful with all the blood across your face, the blood droplets even seemed to be spattered perfectly around your freckles. It briefly reminded him of the term stardust and it just seemed so appropriate. 

The only thing Billy thought about seeing you was how stupid you were for acting outside of the plan. He soon stormed out of the car towards you and soon started to drag you towards the car, as you try to sputter out a response he glares and you quickly close your mouth. Stu quickly pulls out of the driveway and speeds away back towards his house, he stays quiet as the tension in the air builds.

Seated in the back seat your cross your arms huffing, no one makes a comment about the blood smearing all over the backseat. Finally it seems Stu can't take the tension in the car anymore and reaches over turning the raido on, instead of clearing the tension all it does is make it worse as your scowl deepens due to the song playing.

 _-reaks your heart_  
_Moved to the city in a broke down car_  
_And four years, no calls_  
_Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
_And I can't stop_  
_No, I can't stop_

You can admit that you fucked up, what were you thinking being so reckless? But you know the truth, you weren't thinking at all and when you weren't thinking you always did stupid shit that could end up biting you in the ass. Like what about your mask? What about Tatums cellphone? Would the police find them? 

You are brought out of your thoughts by Billy waving a plastic bag with a cellphone in it infront of your face after tossing your mask into your lap. "Do you know what would of happened if I didn't pick these things up?" Billy questions as he locks eyes with you through the rear view mirror, you don't answer instead your scowl only gets deeper.

"The whole plan would of been fucked!" As Billy yells this he throws the plastic bag containing the cellphone out the cars window, Stu makes the car back up and pulls it back up making you feel it crunch over and over as the tires run over it. After the 6th time of running it over Stu stops the car and Billy picks up the bag containing the crushed phone, its so badly crushed you can even see its motherboard. 

"If it wasn't us when you opened that fucking garage door, you would be in fucking jail! Thats why you stick to the fucking plan!" Billy shouts as you sit numbly in the backseat tears budding in the corners of your eyes, all the fury drains out of your body leaving only sadness as Billy yells at you.

Sniffling you wiped away your tears, you knew that Billy was only yelling at you because of how concerned he was about you. If you were caught then they would lose you forever, and they really didn't want that. 

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
_That I know you can't afford_  
_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
_Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
_Of the mattress that you stole_  
_From your roommate back in Boulder_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

Ugly fat tears run down your face as you tried in vain to stop them and the sob that came out of you, as you realized that you had meant what you said earlier you loved them. Judging by how they acted with Randy in the video store they must of loved you too right? Your heart was torn and conflicted as Stu pulled the car into his driveway, on one hand your heart sang praises about them but on the other it whispered that they **didn't love** **you, they loved playing with you.**

You watched silently as Billy stormed out of the car into Stu's house, Stu climbed out as well but instead of going into the house he slipped into the backseat with you. Clumsily you climbed into his lap just needing comfort right now, your tears wet the front of his shirt as you cry into it. "Hey shhhhh babe no need to cry."  Stu whispers as he pets your hair with long even strokes, slowly you calm down and when you look up at him sniffling he cups your face. 

 _You look as good as the day I met you_  
_I forget just why I left you, I was insane_  
_Stay and play that Blink-182 song_  
_That we beat to death in Tucson, okay_

You must look like a mess right now with all the blood, snot, and tears smeared around your face but that doesn't seem to bother Stu as he caresses your cheek before whispering. "You look so fucking beautiful right now babe." As soon as he's done speaking your lips hungrily smash agasint his, all you can taste is Stu and as you wrap your arms around his neck you pull him closer towards you needing more. 

You know you shouldn't be kissing him right now not with everything that has happened but your desperate, desperate to feel anything besides this soul aching sadness inside of you right now. It pulses in you making more tears stream down your face, how could you never notice that you were so broken? Your pretty sure you would of never noticed how broken you were if they hadn't come along, because even though you were broken they were broken too and you three could be broken together. 

You run your fingers through Stu's hair tugging and gripping as your brain screams for oxygen, you refuse it till Stu pulls away panting and smiling. You lay your head down on his shoulder panting as well, you want to keep this moment forever just you and Stu like this just like how you two were in the backyard of that one girl. Stu however has to open his mouth at the worst moments so he speaks with a wide smile on his face cheerfully. 

"Dam babe guess you were right about Tatum being a real...bitch."

 

 

SMACK

 

 

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

 

* * *

 

Huffing you had stormed into Stu's house leaving him to cradle his red hand marked cheek in his car, you can't believe he made that joke....ok you can believe it because its Stu but still! You peel off you costume along with your clothes underneath it as you enter the bathroom, letting the clothes pool on the floor you sigh as you run the water. You needed to relax and what was more relaxing than taking a bath? 

 **Probably not dating two homicidal maniacs who are in a polygamous relationship with you and each other** , you grumbled in your head as you sank into the bath water. You had only been sitting for about five minutes when the bathroom door busted open, it's opening revealed your two very disheveled boyfriends with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh thank god we thought you ran off again." Stu says sighing in relief as he sat down on the toliet seat, frowning you crossed your arms and scowled at them. "Am I really becoming that predictable?" You sarcastically asked as Billy punched Stu in the arm. "Its called tact, you fuckrag." He said as he did this while Stu whined in fake hurt making Billy roll his eyes. 

"Ok well now that you two have confirmed I'm in here can you leave?" You asked as both boys eyes snapped to you, not even trying to hide it both of them eyeing up your wet naked form.

"You know we are really sorry about the whole leaving you thing...." Stu mumbles as he stares at his feet and twists his hands anxiously, scoffing you let out a bark of laughter. 

"Really now?" You snipped. 

"Heh it wasn't really our strongest moment,  babe we get it." Stu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"We needed time to think you did just kinda sprung it out of nowhere." Billy interrupts before Stu could speak again.

Frowning you pulled away from them and turned to face the wall, you understood where they were coming from. After all you had run to this bathroom in order to relax and collect your thoughts, the three of you have had misunderstandings like this before. 

("Stu don't run away it wasn't like that the dude was just helping me with some books!")

("Billy I was not flirting with that guy! He needed my number to make sure it was my order!") 

Turning back around you unfold your arms and let them drop down to your side, smiling as you speak. "Now get in here with me you two idiots." Stu almost seems to tear the clothes off his body in order to climb in the bath behind you, when he gets in he quickly tries to pull you closer to him but you just dump some water on him. 

"Did you really think I would just forgive you like that?" You scolded as you crossed your arms smirking, Stu frowned before smiling and shaking his hair at you like a dog.

"Hey! Stop it!" You yell trying not to smile as you move away from Stu trying to get to the other side of the tub only to run into...a wall? Looking up you gasped as you say Billy look smirking down at you, Billy quickly dumped some water on you making you sputter as you tried to move your wet hair away from your eyes. 

"Fuck you guys." You scowled as you pushed your hair out of your eyes.

"You already did babe." Stu quips making you blush as you smacked his chest, this only made your blush grow deeper as Stu and Billy laughed it up. Wanting to shut Stu up you launched yourself up and wrapped your arms around his neck, you pushed your lips agasint his as his fingernails digged into your hips making you hiss. Your movement made a wave of water shoot out of the bathtub onto the floor, pulling away panting you only muttered a quiet. "Whoops."

This makes Billy and Stu laugh making you laugh as well, when the laughing faded away awkwardness filled the air as the three of you sit. The three of you were pros of shoving uncomfortable things under the rug but they always came scuttling back, you fiddled with your hands before looking up at Billy hearing him sigh. 

"Baby girl...we do love you you know it just....harder for us to express it." Billy whispers as his cheeks glow a subtle pink, Billy was blushing? You ignored it for now instead listening as Stu spoke up.

"We aren't exactly normal babe." Stu said and you carefully examined their words, they were right you guys weren't exactly a normal couple with there being three of you, the three of you being murderers, and with the way you guys always fucked up. 

Biting your lip you considered you options before speaking, "If the two of you really love me... Then don't fuck me make love to me right now." You say softly putting you hands on Stus shoulders before looking back at Billy. You were very nervous as Stu picked you up and set you carefully in his lap, the three of you could fuck like animals in heat sure but was it really possible for the three of you to make love? It was a whole different ballpark you thought as Stu's softly pressed his lips agasint yours. 

It...was different kissing him softly like this, there was no tounge, no frenzy of emotions, just pure love poured in between your guys lips. It made your body tingle in a different way then the rough fucking you were used to with them, it was nice you decided as you pulled away from Stu with a soft content sigh. You hummed as you let your hands softly roam over Stu's body, it seemed so different to do this...it felt like when as a child you drank orange juice after brushing your teeth.

It was rather nice...but quickly grew boring as their soft touches didn't ignite the passion in you the way their other touches did. Sighing you tried to blink your tears away, what was wrong with you? Your boyfriends were willing to not fuck you like they usually would and instead were ready to make sweet love to you! But you were drier than the fucking desert! 

"I changed my mind fuck me." You demanded as you pushed Stu's shoulder cheeks red, Stu and Billy were only caught off guard for a little bit before Stu let out a bark of laughter.

"Dam babe were we really that bad?" Stu teased as your cheeks got redder, "N-No! Shut up!" You yelled slapping Stu's chest. 

Puffing your cheeks out you wrapped your arms around Stu's chest and pulled yourself up into his lap, Stu's laughter choked out into a groan as he felt his dick slide in between your folds. Billy whistled chuckling at your determined face as you reached down and grabbed Stu's dick lining it up with your entrance, you moans were soft and quiet at first but grew louder the further you sanked down. 

"F-Fuck babe." Stu stuttered out as he gripped your hips roughly digging his fingernails in, Billy hums as he approaches you and grips one of your shoulders as he uses his other hand to slowly guide his dick into your ass. You bite your lip and scrunch up your face as he does this, you feel so dam full with both of them in you and they both still waiting for your signal to go. 

Finally you nod and they slowly thrust in and out of you, it feels so nice with you feeling every drag of their cocks as they exit then enter your body again but you want it faster. 

"Faster!" You whine squirming in their grasp gripping onto Stu's back leaving scratch marks all down his back, you moan loudly as you feel Billy bite down on your neck along with a hard thrust from both him and Stu. The two of them soon set up a brutal fast pace as they pound into you, with every thrust they do Stu ends up pulling you forward while Billy pulls you backward. 

"Mmm dirty lit- fuck- bitch!" Billy groans as he lets go of your shoulder in favor of wrapping his hand around your throat, you gasp slightly as your air flow is cut off. Billy's actions make your eyes roll in the back of your head as your body tightens around both of them due to your orgasm. 

"Fucking dirty little slut taking both of us like this, your so fu- ugh greedy you need us both at the same time." Billy taunts as his grip on your throat tightens, too wrapped up in the pleasure your receiving you don't see Stu start to kiss Billy with both of them pushed as far as they can be agasint you. You get more vocal as you watch them kiss feeling left out, when they pull apart you quickly smash your lips agasint Stu's. 

As the two of you sloppily make out Billy lets go of your neck and starts to leave hickies all over it, you whine because thee other ones were just starting to fade away too damit! The bathroom floor is soaked by now due to all the water thats been tossed out of the bathtub during the three of you fucking. None of you three seem to care about the little amount of water left in the tube as your skin smacks against theirs echoing off the walls loudly in the room.

Your second orgasm is tiggered as the two of them angle you just right to where Stu's pubic bone is rubbing right agasint your clit. "Ah! Fuck!" You cry out loudly as you cum, it fades away quicker this time and you whimper in both pain and pleasure as over stimulation hits you. You don't think you could handle a third orgasm without passing out but luckily Stu and Billy spill into you mere moments after you cum again each of them cursing into your skin. 

* * *

 

"My parents are gonna be so made at me." Stu pants out as the three of you climb out of the tub feet squishing agasint the wet floor, you almost slip as you walk but luckily and unluckily Stu catches you. Unluckily he caught you because after you got dressed in your underwear and borrowed *cough* stole *cough* one of Billys shirt he wrapped you up in his robe and started to carry you everywhere.

"Stu I can walk!" You complained pouting as Stu carried you to his bedroom, Billy followed behind you two humming as he did. Stu just laughed as your pout grew more the longer he carried you, its only when he sets you down on his bed that your able to freely move. You take advantage of it and stretch all over Stu's bed taking up all the room you can, along with room you snatch all the pillows and make a nest with them. 

"Having fun there?" Stu asks laughing smugly at the site of you all cuddled up with his stuff, Billy and you roll your eyes as he cracks up louder at the two of your faces. "Shut up and cuddle me, both of you." You demand of Stu and Billy laying on your side with grabby hands outstretched towards them, they quickly slide in and cuddle you from both sides making you sigh as you nuzzel Stu's chest. 

With them cuddling you it feels just like it did before, before you confessed your love, before they left you broken hearted, before you went on a rampage and killed Tatum, before...you ever doubted their feelings for you.

Eventually as the three of you cuddle it gets too hot to continue wearing Stu's robe, detangleing yourself from the two half asleep boys and slipping out of the bed is a challenge. When you finally do make out of their arms you slowly let the robe fall off of you, it pools to the floor with a soft thump and you nearly have a heart attack as a whistle and mischievous giggle cuts through the slience. 

"You looking good babe." Stu says half asleep as his eyes drink in your half naked form, your just wearing a pair of plain white panties and a shirt of Billys that was black with the halloween poster on it. Blushing you put a hand over you heart trying to get it to calm down.

"Stu don't do that!" You scolded as you climbed back in between your two boys making sure not to hit them.

As soon as your legs got into contact with Billys arms he instantly wrapped his arms around them and nuzzled his face agasint them. Stu on the other hand waited till your arms were wrapped around his neck before he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you and Billy closer to him.

Nuzzling your face into Stus chest you smiled as you drifted off, you had your boys hearts and they had yours in return. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading  
> https://youtu.be/k78xWa03Lo8

Getting out of bed was a challenge but while you had done it a sigh still escaped from you as you walked downstairs, tonight would be the final part of the plan; The Party. The seriousness of tonight coupled with everything that had happened the day before weighed heavy on you, you beared with it for if anything went wrong tonight then the whole plan would be up in smoke.

Along with you and your boyfriends getting arrested your brain chimed in making you grumble as you searched through Stu's kitchen cupboards. You would mentally/emotionally prepare for tonight later but first pancakes, you thought as you pulled out a box of pancake mix. 

Humming you danced your way all over the kitchen as you cooked pancakes, you knew that as soon as the scent traveled the boys would come rushing downstairs for your cooking. It really was either you cook or have to eat takeout every meal because neither boy could cook to save his life, snorting at that thought you smiled. 

"What's cooking good lookin?" Stus voice heavy with sleep said as his hands fell onto your hips, you could feel his smirk against your skin as he layed a kiss on your neck. 

"What does it fucking look like? Eggs?" You sarcastically reply back making Stu laugh before he put his chin on top of your head. 

"It fucking looks like a PDA snuggle fest from hell." Billys voice also heavy with sleep retorts as he walks into the kitchen rubbing his eye. He grumbles cheeks pink as Stu walks over and lays a big, wet, kiss on his cheek with a loud popping sound.

"Don't be silly Billy! Your in this PDA snuggle fest from hell too." Stu smugly says as Billy growls his cheeks and ears becoming pinker, Stu turns around and starts to walk back towards you only to be yanked back into a kiss by Billy, you laugh as Billy shoves Stu back and stomps away with his coffee cup full of hot coffee.

Stus face is lightly tinted pink and his small smile turns into a even larger one as Billys loud "FUCK!" echoes through the house, loud barks of laughter erupt from the both of you only to stop as a burning smell fills the air. Now its your turn to yell "FUCK!" as you yank the burning pan off the burner and slam dunk it into the sink, quickly you turn the water on and watch as the flames coming off the pan are put out.

Billy's laughter fills the air now as Stu stares heartbroken at the sink and the burnt to a crisp pancake in it. "Hahaha baby girl nice going." Billy taunts as he sticks his head into the doorway of the kitchen only to duck avoiding the wet burnt pancake that goes past him landing on the floor.

"Fuck off asswipe." You respond as you turn around and gather your plate along with Stu's, as you walked to the living room with Stu the old scooby doo cartoon that was playing on the TV flashed and was replaced by....who was that bitch again? She was around when Sidneys mom was murdered wasn't she?

"Hello Woodsboro Gale Weathers here live, as you can see behind me." Gale said as she gestured behind her at all the police cars and a ambulance. "Yet another teen was found brutally murdered, young Tatum Riley was found by her parents earlier this morning stuffed in the pet door they had installed in the garage." The camera lingers on Gales face before zooming in behind her.

"Gale their bringing the body out!" A male voice who you assumed was the camera man said. "Oh lets go Kenny!" Gale hissed as she jogged closer to Tatums house almost stumbling in her heels.

You almost choked on your pancake as you ate it, instead of moving closer Kenny the camera man simply just zoomed in even more to where a strecher was being pusjed out of the front door. Tatums bloody hand fell down from underneath the sheet that was draped over her dead body and dragged along the ground. 

As the three of you watched the TV no one stopped eating, as the live news feed cut away back to the old scooby doo cartoon the three of you simply sat eating. The air wasn't filled with tension it was peaceful, the three of you simply did not care about the news as long as it didn't affect The Party. No one had found Principal Himbrys body yet it seemed and it would stay that way till after The Party.

* * *

 

Stu had sent you to the store while he and Billy quote on quote "did somethings." When you walked into the store which was surprisingly rather...dead. You grinned to yourself as you thought of that and gave yourself a little pat on the back, that was a dam good joke that Stu would love. You would make sure to tell him that one when you got back, the slience of the store looming over you while you walked was interrupted by the loud ringing of your phone. 

Humming along to the ringtone you had picked out specially for Billy you pulled it out of your pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" You said as you strolled down the chips aisle throwing some bags into your cart. 

"Hello there." Billy's distorted voice said making you crack a smile. Was he trying to scare you? How cute.

"Billy I know its you." You deadpan as you entered the empty drink aisle.

"Your giving him blue ba!-. I'm not Billy." Stu distorted voice was heared in the backround before Billy tried to smoothly cover it with his own voice making you roll your eyes. You grinned devilishly if they wanted to play a game with you it was so on.

"Then who are you and why are you calling me?" You ask eyeing your surroundings, knowing Billy he was probably in the store already waiting around one of the aisles corners or even trying to sneak up behind you in order to ambush you. 

"I don't know why...maybe its because I want to see who I'm talking to." Billy teases happy that you were playing into his game.

"What did you say?!" You say putting on your best scared voice with your best scared face, you even sold the act a little more by whipping your head around desperately. You heared Billy let out a little groan, you knew that groan it meant he was hard and knowing that made it harder to ignore the burning between your thighs.

You mindlessly walked into aisle after aisle grabbing things sometimes that you knew would be needed for the party. 

"I said I wanted to know who I was talking too." Billy said cockily informing you that the slip up was on propose in order to scare you.

"Thats not what you said." You fake whimpered as you abandoned your cart and started to slowly approach the exit of the aisle, Billy most likely was waiting for you and you were proven right when he jumped out from the side infront of you with his phone in hand.

"Maybe not but I found you." He taunted into the phone and to you personally before rushing towards you, you shoved your phone into your pocket as you ran to the other side of the aisle knowing that both Billy and Stu would want a good chase. **You were so not gonna disappoint them** you thought grinning as you ran past a shelf of drinks contained in glass, with a quick sweep of your arm as you ran past them the bottels crashed to the ground forcing Billy to slow.

"Smart little bitch." Billy sneered as he stood behind the huge puddle of glass and soda, you raised your middle finger up at him before blowing a kiss and disappearing into the next aisle. This one was the chip one so you really hoped that Stu did not choose this aisle to try to catch you in.

You swear you have the worst luck as Stu comes whistling around the corner only to stop and chuckle when he saw you.

"Is somebody lost?" His distorted voice mocks as your brain scrambles looking for a exit only to panic as you hear footsteps behind you, turning you see Billy still in costume approuching you. There seems to be no way out but you know better and with a quick apology to your knees you start running full force towards Stu. Hes too shocked to move as you get closer and closer to him only to slide to your knees and through his legs. 

You pump your fist up in the air after standing up and ignore the slight stinging in your knees. "You just got owned son!" You taunt smirking before turning and running into another aisle, Billy and Stu turn to look at each other and shrug as they walked calmy to the aisle you went into with smiles on both of their faces underneath their masks. 

Your heart was beating rapidly as you ran, you couldn't lie though and say that this wasn't exciting you. The burn in between your thighs from eariler was back and stronger than before, panting you stopped running and leaned agasint the boxes of cereal that lined the shelves when the loudspeaker kicked on with a screech that sent you scrambling to cover your ears. 

"Would the customer in aisle five please come up to the front, we have two lost boys looking for you." Stu's voice taunted as you flipped off the security camera in the aisle. As the loudspeaker kicked off you started to run, if they were using the security cameras you would need to get the biggest lead you could. Your feet skidded on the tiled floor as you quickly turned a corner only to run into a wall? 

Dazzed you pull away and look up only to see one of the boys masked faces staring down at you, quickly you backed up only to be stopped by your other boyfriend hands gripping your shoulders from behind.

"Game's over babe." Stu spoke from behind you as Billy chuckled in front of you, "Looks like your luck just ran out baby girl." Billy mocked as you smiled and rolled your eyes.

"Whatever can we just get back home?" You say cheeks flushed from all the running "I'm tired and we still have The Party." You whine wrapping your arms around Billy and leaning into his chest. 

"Of course baby girl....but we'll can't leave without having some fun first. Wouldn't want us distracted during The Party would you?" Billy asks as he caresses your face with a gloved hand, your pout turns into a smirk as you basically rip off your shirt and jeans in a flash. 

"Of course not wouldn't want my boys to make a mistake after all." You purr as you pull Billys mask off and kiss him, the two of you makout before Billy pulls away panting.

 _Everybody wants to know_  
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_  
_How your hands felt in my hair_  
_If we were high on amphetamines_

"We want to try something." Billy says as he glances at Stu who quickly pulls his mask off revealing the wide smile on his face, you wonder what they possibly could want to do with you after all the three of you have already done lots of positions. You get your answer when Stu lays down on the floor and pulls you down with him, but he pulls you down by your hips till your pussy is a inch of two away from his mouth.

"Oh!" You gasp as Stu's hands reach up rubbing up and down your thighs till they reach your underwear, you watch in shock as Stu rips your underwear off of you and throws it to the side of him. Before you know it Stu is pulling your hips all the way down and eating you out like a starving man. 

"Ah! F-Fuck Stu!" You whimper out digging your fingers in his clothed hips as you wiggle in pleasure, he stops all of your movement by wrapping his arms tight around your midsection keeping you still as he ate you out in earnest. Billy watches at first but pulls off his costume and quickly joins you and Stu.

 _And everybody wants to hear_  
_How we chainsmoked until three_  
_And how you laughed when you said my name_  
_And how you gripped my hips so mean_

"Hey now baby girl don't try to be quiet we wanna hear you scream." Billy says as as he caresses your face, while he took his costume off he had left on his leather gloves making his touch ice cold agasint your burning body, after pulling his hand away he kneels in between Stu's open legs and starts to caress Stu's dick that was growing hard fast as he continue to ate you out. 

"Mmm." Stu moans his mouth vibrating agasint your pussy making you moan as well, Billy chuckles as he unzips Stu's jeans under his costume and pulls them off as well as his underwear, the sight of Billys head bobbing up and down on Stu's length is enough to tip you over the edge and you cum hard all over Stu's face. 

When you come back down to earth Billy is no longer sucking Stu's dick instead now he's guiding his wet dick right into Stu, faintly you hear music being played on the loudspeaker as well as the familar looking bottle of lube besides Billy. You can't help but to gasp as Stu lets out a high pitched whine as Billy entered him, you smile devilishly as you lean forward laying flat agasint Stus torso.

 _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_  
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

Stu's hands slowly caresses all over your hips, ass, and thighs only to squeeze hard when you take his dick in your mouth, Billy grins wickedly as he sets out on a brutal pace pounding into Stu as you continue down Stus length till its down your throat. Mama ain't raise no bitch so even though you aren't use to it you deepthroat the fuck out of Stu's dick as Billy threads one of his hands in your hair pulling you up and down on Stu's length. 

His other hand grips Stu's hip so tight your sure that later you'll be able to make a joke about you and Stu having matching bruises, Stu's dick twitches in your mouth before all of sudden your mouth is full of his cum. You don't pull away and swallow all constricting your throat making him whimper in over simulation. "F-F-Fucking hell you two." Stu mumbles out softly as he lays panting on the floor. 

Billy judging by how wild his thrusts were becoming was close to cumming, pulling his face down towards you he meets you half way and kisses you. Its all tounge and teeth but its just what Billy needed as you feel his body still as he cums in Stu, you try to pull away only for Billy to drag you back in to a even messier kiss than the first one.

 _Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_  
_Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_  
_And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_  
_They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak_

Later after you all pile into the car with your "purchases" you don't see as Stu secretly hands Billy a video tape that has todays date written on it as well as the words  **SECURITY FOOTAGE**. Blissfully unaware you sit in Billy's lap as Stu drives back towards the house, after all you wouldn't want to miss The Party would you? The cops are baffled when they latter arrive at the store and find all the workers in the back dead, a huge mess, and all the security footage from that day missing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's! So after this chapter there will be only two chapter's for the main story, but don't worry! I'm going to add three more chapters for holidays with our little murder boys!
> 
> The holidays will be:  
> Halloween  
> Valentines Day  
> Christmas
> 
> After those chapters it will sadly be the end of this story....sike! The story shall go on through little drabbles that I will write.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about what I said and this song in the comments! I personally think this song is the whole overall theme of this story.
> 
> https://youtu.be/wuMGFWlUXNg

Music blared out of every corner as you walked into the living room, many of your classmates were just chilling and dancing about Stu's living room. You briefly noticed that...Randy was it? Was sitting on Stu's couch where of fucking course Halloween was playing. 

"Billy I swear to god." You mumble under your breath as you shoved past sweaty dancing teens to get to the kitchen, once there you sigh as you see the sheer number of people sitting on the counters and even the fucking island! Turning around you storm out of the kitchen back into the hallway, your search for Billy seems to be futile till a hand wraps around your mouth as another one drags you into Stu's garage. 

You let out a muffled shout before relaxing in Billy's arms, as soon as he lets go of you though you whirl around and slap him across his face. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for baby girl?" He asks as he cradles his cheek that is slowly blooming red.

"Don't surpise me like that!" You scold as you lean agaisnt the closed garages door crossing your arms, Billy merely shrugs before smirking.

"But you look and sound so cute when your scared~" Billy purrs as he moves closer to you pinning you agaisnt the door by boxing you in with his arms.

"Stop it." You huff as you slip out from his arms and move away standing in the middle of the garage with your arms crossed. 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Billy scoffs as he moves closer to you trying to grab you, slapping his hands away you refuse his advancements.

"You know what." You hiss at him as you frown. Billy instantly knows what your talking about and sighs as he runs his hands through his hair.

"It's gotta happen baby girl I'm sorry but it does." Billy says as you scoff.

"Hey think about it like this, she's only going to have me for a second, I'll be with you and Stu forever." Billy says as he grabs your cheek with one of his hands forcing you to look up at him, you look into his warm maroonish brown eyes and nod.

"That's my girl." Billy praises as you blush and look away, Billy could be sweet...sometimes. 

* * *

 

You leave the garage after a rather heavy conversation that was followed by a equally heavy makeout session with Billy. To keep up appearances you made sure to grab some beers before you left, good thing you did because you see Stu leaning up agaisnt the door frame of his front door in his robe as he talked with Sidney. 

"Hey beanpole here's the beer you wanted." You say warmly as you plaster a fake smile on your face and hand him a beer. Stu smiles and winks at you as he takes it, turning to Sidney your fake smile becomes strained.

"Do you wa-" You start to ask before being interrupted by Billy jumping onto the porch. 

"HAH!" Billy says making Sidney gasp and you and Stu struggle to hold in a chuckle. 

"Billy what are you doing here?" Stu asks in mock surpise as he rubs he chin. 

"Hoping I could talk to Sid alone." Billy says as he glances at you and Stu, you make a face but hide it before Sidney could see it. Her face becomes confused as she glances between the three of you about to open her mouth when Stu interrupts her.

"Why don't you two go up to my parent's bedroom? You guy's can talk and whatever." Stu says smirking and clasping his hands together.

"Subtlety Stu, you should really look it up. Sid I really need to talk to you." Billy says as he sees the hesitation cross Sidneys face, finally she nods and as she leads Billy up the stairs Billy hits Stu in the shoulder with his arm. Sidney on the other hand turns around and smirks in your direction making your blood boil.

Randy and Stu start to talk but your not really interested in their conversation, with a quick peck on Stu's cheek you make your way to the empty kitchen and hop onto a counter sipping your beer occasionally. You weren't drunk just a little buzzed, the pleasant kind of buzz that made everything better.

Sneering you took a hard swig of your beer before emptying the rest of it in the sink, you needed to loose some of your buzz just in case. You hum as you fiddle with the end of your jean shorts, they were high waisted and made it look like you had legs for days. 

"-e back!" You hear Stu say as he chuckles and enters the kitchen walking backwards, when he turns around and sees you he bounds over to you standing between your thighs. 

"Hey babe, why are you in here?" Stu asks as he runs his hands up your thighs fiddling with the ends of your shorts like you were eariler.

"You know waiting for Billy's signal." You respond as you wrap your arms around Stu's neck bringing him closer, you run your fingers through his hair as he hums agasint your neck.

"We got awhile till then babe." Stu says as he smirks and looks at you, his lips come crashing down on yours making you faintly taste the beer he was drinking eariler on his tounge. You sure he can also taste the beer on yours but neither of you comment on it as you make out.

Stu's hands come up to your shoulders and start to push down the sleeves of your crop top revealing your bra claded chest, you tug gently on his hair and bite his lip as suddenly screams fill the air. 

"I think they found Principal Himbry." You pant out as you lean back separating from Stu, you tug your crop top back up being mindful that the flowly sleeves don't get caught in the tight area around your chest.

"I think so too babe, you know what this means right?" Stu asks as he smiles a rather sick looking smile, you smile back as you lace your fingers together and lean your forehead agaisnt his.

"Phase 3." 

* * *

 

You trace your finger lightly over your hunting knife humming, Stu is heading upstairs right now where he will brutally "stab" Billy. In reality Stu will only poke the blood packets Billy sewed in his shirt with the tip of his knife popping them open, it was a great idea and one that had taken Billy some time as he had to make the blood packets very small.

Offering a helping hand was you role right now, little did Sidney know though that the only thing you would be helping her with is her own fucking death. Oh you just couldn't wait till you saw her confused face when she found out of the truth of her boyfriend and his "best friend." You couldn't wait either for when she found out about your involvement, while you weren't apart of her mother's death or Casey Becker you were here now and that's all that matters.

You slide the knife into the side of your shoes, your chunky combat boots hid the bulky handle of your knife rather well, you would keep it there just in case for insurance. In a quick second you could rip your knife out and slice open her achilles tendon stopping her in her tracks, you never know what shit she could try to pull and you were determined.

The only survivors of tonight would be you, Stu, and Billy. No one else would leave this house expect for maybe Neil Prescott when he was arrested and taken to jail, but besides him it was only going to be you three. You smiled as you heared screaming coming from upstairs,...looks like it was showtime.


	19. Chapter 19

You were just about to head upstairs to help with Sidney when you noticed that Randy was still in the house, with a sick smile on your face you approach his laying form on the couch with your knife held up high. 

"-old you there he is." Randy mumbled incoherently as he watched Halloween on the TV, as you got closer and closer to him Stu calmy walked in costume still on with no Sidney in sight. 

"Help! Help!" Came faint cries from outside that sounded like Sidney, you jerked your head at Stu who thankfully got the message, as he left looking for Sidney you quickly slide your knife up your sleeve before hopping over the couch landing in Randy's lap. 

He's very confused at first but when he sees your face he smiles drunkly, he's must really like you sitting on his lap because only after a couple of seconds you feel something poking you. You swallow down you disgust and instead smile at him sweetly as he speaks.

"I-I-It's you! From the video store!" He cheered excitedly as his hands started to creep up your thighs, the disgust is stronger now and you really hope that Billy or Stu don't come in right now because it would be so fucking bad.

"Yeah it's me." You nonchalantly reply trying to make your tone as bubbly and flirty as you can. 

"I thought you were with Billy and Stu?" He slurs out as you fake a little gasp putting your hand to your heart and everything.

"Oh no! You see Randy I left them, for you of course!" You swoom and everything as Randy eats up your fake act, inside your blood just boils as his hands wander all over your body.

"T-T-Thats good, your really pret-." Randy says sluring only to choke on his words as your take your knife out of your sleeve and plunge it right into his heart. 

"What's wrong, huh? You liked me in the video store right?" You mock as you press the knife deeper into his heart making him gasp and choke, blood is already pooling out of his mouth and as he speaks some of it sprays on to your face.

"F-Fuckin pyscho." He chokes out his hands weakly trying to push you off of him. 

"Aw don't worry this psycho wasn't that into you anyway." You say smilling as wide as you can as you quickly rip the knife out of Randy's chest and jerk it across his throat, his blood sprays all over your face and neck leaving you very bloody. You move off his lap tucking your knife into your boots when you the front door slam shut.

"-ck you both!" You catch Sidney saying as you pretend to limp into the main hallway area, you sigh and project the most traumatized and scared look you can on your face. When you turn the corner and see Sidney with a gun some of that fear turns real.

"Hey! Hey!" You yell as Sidney turns around pointing the gun at you, your arms actually shake as you put them up. You don't want to get shot today or actually ever really. 

"Where the fuck did you just come from!" Sidney screams as she keeps waving the gun in your direction. 

"Me and Stu were in the living room with some guy named... Randy? I think when Stu went to the kitchen to get some more beers, this fucking psycho in a black robe or something came out of nowhere and killed Randy!" You fake sob shaking as Sidney stared at you with the gun still raised.

When you hear Stu from the otherside of the door banging on it and pleading to be let in you pretend to be shocked. "Is that Stu? Why aren't you letting him in?!" You fake sob even louder as you step closer. 

"Is he the killer? Oh my god!" You cry as you pretend to crumple to your knees "sobbing" in your hands, Sidney buys it and when she comes closer she comforts you by shhing you and rubbing your blood coated hair.

It's only when you hear some thumps down the stairs do you smile under your curtain of hair, Billy's here and when Sidney sees he isn't dead your forgotten still fake crying as she rushes to his side.

"Sid give me the gun." Billy "weakly" says as Sidney with her blind trust in him hands it over no questions asked. You raise up from your position on the floor knife still in boot just in case as Sidney explains to Billy.

"Stu's flipped out! He's gone mad!" Sidney says as she looks up at Billy, Billy merely smirks as his eyes flicker towards Sidney then you.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Billy says before he fires the gun point blank range at Sidneys kneecap, it hits making Sidney fall to the ground cursing in pain as Billy says something you can't quiet make out with how loud your ears are ringing.

As Sidney scrambles to get away with her arms legs dragging behind her you move closer to Billy who throws one of his arms around you while he licks one of his fingers.

"Mmm, corn syrup. Same thing they used for pig's blood in Carrie." He mutters as Sidney in horror crawls faster towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Stu's legs as he steps into the doorframe. 

"Stu please!" Sidney begs as she turns and looks towards you and Billy before looking back up at Stu with her dumb pleading face. Stu grins at you and Billy as he leans down in Sidneys face the voice box that was built in his mask in his hand.

"Surpise Sidney." Stu says as puts the voice box closer to his mouth making his words distorted and robotic, Sidney sobs before she crawls desperately into the kitchen trying to reach the back door. Billy quickly stops her though and as he rounds the corner on her crawling form trapping her in between the three of you in the kitchen he catches the voice box as Stu throws it towards him. 

"What's the matter Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost." Billy taunts making Sidney sob louder as she pulled herself off the floor with a counter leaning on it for balance. Billy hands you the voice box and you gleefully take it rasing it up closer to your mouth as you spoke.

"Yeah Sidney what's wrong?' You taunt as Sidney sobs turn into screams. "You can scream all you want, nobody else is here." You joke as you toss the voice box to Stu who holds onto it. 

* * *

Sidney stood leaning agaisnt a counter with a knife agaisnt her throat courtesy of Billy as he leaned closer to her. You pilled in behind Billy wrapping your arms around his waist and putting your chin on his shoulder as Stu pilled in behind you putting his head on top of yours.

You just smirk as Stu and Billy talk and mock Sidney, your just here for the ride but you snap back to reality when you hear Billy yell.

"WHY?!" Billy yells making both you and Stu back up as Billy turns around smirking.

"You hear that guys? I think she wants a motive." Billy mocks as you and Stu smile laughing, Billy turns back around and starts to talk to Sidney again.

"Did Norman Bates have a motive?" Billy asks as he leans closer to Sidney

"No." You and Stu say from behind Billy as you move around the kitchen moving various things.

"We did your mom a favour, well me and Stu did she wasn't quiet with us yet." Billy says as he points his knife towards you, smiling you do a mock bow smirking at Sidney as you rise back up with your knife in hand. 

"I'm here now though Sidney, and I just can't wait to carve you up." You crackle twirling your knife as Stu comes up behind you wrapping you into a hug. 

"That woman was a slutbag whore who flashed her shit over town like she was Sharon Stone or something." Billy continues as Stu laughs from behind you chiming in as he kept the gun Billy had handed him trained on Sidney.

"-ace it Sidney, your mother was no Sharon Stone." Stu taunts as you stay in his arms smirking while Billy continued to monologue to Sidney. 

"-reason why my mother moved out and abandoned me." Billy says as his knife gets closer and closer to Sidneys confused dumb face. You and Stu wear confused dumb faces as well, you start to move over to Billy wanting to comfort him but Stu keeps his arms wrapped around you and when you look up at him he shakes his head no. 

"Why not?" You hiss as Stu does this slightly betrayed, fuck the plan Billy needed comfort from both of you.

"You know Billy doesn't want us to stray from the plan." Stu whispers before something Billy says catches his attention.

"That's right! You gave it up! Now your no longer a virgin!" Stu says as he makes a shocked face before giggling like a lunatic with his hand over his mouth. 

"Buuuuut wait there's more! The psychopath you gave it up to has slept with me! You already knew about our lovely third member though." Stu annouces to a very shocked Sidney as he pulled you along with him closer to Billy, when Stu got close enough he handed you the gun which you kept trained on Sidney as he and Billy made out. 

When they pulled away you handed the gun back to Stu before pulling Billy into a makeout session of your own, the gun gets swapped to Billy after the two of you separate and you and Stu start to makeout instead. After you and Stu pull away Billy hands you the gun as Stu smiles.

"We got a real surprise for ya Sidney." Stu says quickly as he walks over to the pantrys door and starts to walk in. "I'll be right back!" He announces loudly smirking.

"Daddy!" Sidney can't help but scream and struggle in Billy's arms as Stu walks back out with her father, she stops struggling when the very loud click of the guns safety being pushed off echos in the room.

As Billy and Stu explain their master plan to Sidney you keep your eye trained on her waiting for any funny business from her or her tied up father. Its only when Billy lets Sidney go and steps closer to Stu that dread fills your heart, it's time for the real stabbings otherwise no one would believe that you three had survived.

You feel your heart physically hurt as Billy stabs into Stu and your sure the both of theirs also hurt, the three of your hearts hurt even more when Stu stabs Billy and then the two of them turn to you.

Sidney watches in horror as Stu slaps his hand over your mouth and Billy approaches you knife in hand.

"It's gonna be okay baby girl." Billy soothes you as he caresses your face, you nod and scrunch up your eyes ready for the stab. When you feel the blade in your side you can't help but open your mouth and scream, woozily you open your eye starring at the knife coated in  **Your** blood not anybody elses.

"Shhhh it's okay babe we're here." Stu says as he pets your hair, Sidney quickly realizes that both of the boys attention are on you and starts to hobble towards the exit almost making it but falls down to the ground as another person quickly walks into the kitchen.

"Fuck!" The unknown women yells catching the three of yours attentions, Billy makes his way over and smiles planting his foot on top of Sidneys back stopping her from moving as he stares at the unknown women.

When Stu helps you make your way over the two of you howl in laughter. It's that bitch Gale Weathers from the news!

"Guess you got your top story huh?" You joke as Stu laughs harder, Gale glares up at you but stops gulping in fear instead when she sees the gun in your hand safety cocked off.

"Which one of you want her?" Billy calls out as he pushes more of his weight on top of Sidneys form making her wheeze and shake trying to get Billy's foot off of her. 

"I killed Randy so Stu should get this bitch." You say looking at Billy before Stu smiling, Stu smirks as he walks towards Gale who watches in horror not even trying to move away as he got closer and closer to her. 

"Your cameramen Kenny was fucking hard to put on top of the van you know." Stu nonchalantly says as he approaches Gale, she has the nerve to spit upwards at Stu but all her bravery disappears when Stu digs your knife in her chest dragging it downwards inflicting more pain.

She screams in agony as the knife spilts apart her skin like hot butter, her blood sprays and splatters all over the walls and the ground around her as Stu takes the knife out only to put it back in at a different place still dragging it down. 

Your pretty sure she died after the 5th stab but you don't have the heart to stop Stu, neither apparently does Billy as the two of you watch holding hands your shared boyfriend Stu brutally murder her.

* * *

Billy deciding that the house needed to be fucked up more or he was just angry that he couldn't taunt Sidney as much as he wanted to because of her suffering from blood loss starts to destroy the fucking house. Stu was against the idea because you know...its his fucking house but not wanting to anger Billy further agreed, thus why he was stuck on babysitting duty with you. 

"Okay so asswipes got a motive, what's yours beanpole?" You ask leaning your head agaisnt Stu's shoulder, you only asked because Sidney eariler had asked Billy what his was and now that you knew the truth you wanted to know Stu's reason. 

"Peer pressure, I'm far too sensitive." Stu jokes grabbing your hand and kissing it before smiling at you, you laugh making your eyes crinkle up god you loved this man. 

"What about yours babe?" Stu questions making you laugh harder and throw your head back, when you put your head back down you smirk as you lock eyes with Sidney.

"Isn't it obvious? Love." You say turning to look at Stu who beams at you his cheeks pink, before he can respond though Billy comes back into the hallway one of his hands covered in...feathers? You raise a eyebrow as Stu snorts.

"Did you get in a fight with a pillow or something?" Stu jokes as Billy rolls his eyes a slight smile on his face.

"Or something." Billy responds as he steps closer to the two of you and Sidney.

"She's not gonna last much longer we need to finish her now." You say as you get up and walk behind Billy wrapping your arms around his waist, Stu joins by putting his head on Billy's shoulder wrapping his arms around Billy's neck.

"She's got a point Billy." Stu whispers quietly as Billy sighs annoyed, he shakes off your two's touche's and crouches down next to Sidneys form.

"I want to watch the life drain out of your fucking eyes while we stab you bitch." Billy growls as he jerks Sidneys face up by her hair, her eyes are slightly glazed and barely seem to acknowledge anything around her as they flicker around. 

The three of you all rush in knifes out stabbing her where ever available, Billy noticeably stabs deeper then your and Stu. His entire knife actually disappears in her for a quick second but its out before you can even blink. Sidney is most likely died from the first stab but the three of you keep stabbing till her body is just filled to the brim with holes.

"That's enough." Billy says as he steps back pulling his knife out with a soft SQUISH noise, you and Stu follow suit pulling your knifes out as well. 

Nobody talks as the three of you plant the evidence on Neil Prescotts dead body, nobody talks as Stu numbly dials the police telling them to come quick, nobody talks as the three of you lay down on the front porch cuddled around each other with hands and legs interlaced.

The harsh red and blues from police cars lights invade the sky drowning out the light pink sky as the sun rises, the three of you did it the three of you succeed in your plan.

But what comes next?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading  
> https://youtu.be/Y_r8qZWkLp8

Bright flashes of light greeted you as reporters and police swarmed over the scene, it was far too noisy to even hear yourself think. Faintly as you were wheeled into the ambulance you think you heared someone calling your name, or maybe you were just hearing things due to blood loss your not really sure.

You tried you really did to look around for Billy and Stu but when you turned your head too fast your while vision swam with different colors. You think you saw them being wheeled into some ambulances next to you but your not really sure, soon the only thing your focused on is the medicine being pumped into you as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

"We're losing her!" You think you hear as you fade in and out of conscious, you think you even feel colder as you hear a loud ripping noise that must be because the EMT has ripped your shirt open. 

"Quick! Put pressure!" Is the last thing you hear before you blackout from blood loss.

When you wake up your sitting in a hospital bed, a quick glance around the room shows your mom and dad sleeping in what looks like very uncomfortable chairs and the typical get well gifts. 

Now that your not dying in the back of a ambulance you realize that Billy and Stu might have not made it like you did. The sheer panic this thought sends you into is enough for your mom to wake up due to how loud your heart monitor started to beep.

"What? Oh no honey!" Your mom says frantically as she wakes up and rushes over to you waving her hands, her hair looks like a bird made a nest in it and her clothes are in desperate need of a ironing.

"Mom where's Billy and Stu!" You shout almost hyperventilating as your body starts to shake, if they didn't make it you don't know what you would do because without the two of them you would shut down.

"Honey calm down!" Your mom shouts loudly as she grabs your hands and pins them down in your lap, when her eyes meet yours and she sees the tears budding in your eyes her tone softens.

"Honey their both okay, their in different rooms then you but its okay. The three of you made it out of that horrible massacre caused by Neil Prescott thank god!" Your mom sniffles out as she throws her arms around you pulling you into a tight hug, you robotically wrap your arms around her as a smile spreads itself across your face.

The three of you did it, everybody believes that Neil Prescott did it and that you three were the only survivors of it. You can't wait to see Billy and Stu but for now you pretend to listen as your mom prattles on.

* * *

 

"-olice were shocked really but when Billy and Stu reminded them about Sidneys mother they connected the rest of the dots on their own." Your dad chimes in finally awake and coherent enough to join the conversation.

Your not really shocked because I mean even if it is a small town the police are surprisingly incompetent, but hey if it worked out in your favor it was no skin off your nose. Your mom and dad stay huddled together talking about one thing or another when you drift off back to sleep.

You awake in the middle of the night disoriented and alone, when you grab the piece of paper next to you on the bedside table and read it you see that your parents have left to get some things from the house. When your room door swings open slowly you assume its your parents coming back but when you see Billy's familiar smirk along with Stu's familiar grin your heart skips a beat. 

You swing your legs over the bed about to hop out when Stu rushes over stopping you, he wraps his arms around you bringing you into a tight hug. Desperately the two of you kiss, all the feelings of uncertainty, all the feelings of fear, and all the feelings of pure happiness at being reunited pour into the kiss. It's only when the two of you hear a cough do the two of you separate, panting heavily faces flushed the two of you look towards Billy who stares eyebrow raised. 

"Sorry to interrupt but did you guys forget about your other boyfriend?" Billy snarks as he comes closer to the two of you, when he's close enough you pull him into the same kind of desperate kiss you had pulled Stu into. This kiss though is much more aggressive as Billy bites your lip making you bite his in return. 

The two of you pull away but you keep one of your hands on Billy, your other finds Stu and grabs him pulling him closer. The three of you stay huddled together arms wrapped around each other in slience. 

"I was so worried about you dickheads." You mutter affectionately making Stu laugh and Billy smirk into your hair. The two of them don't speak but you don't need them to tell you how worried they were about you too, their actions say everything to you that they couldn't put into words.

The three of you stay huddled together for what seems like hours but eventually you fall asleep still wrapped up in their arms. 

* * *

After being discharged from the hospital your parents had insisted on taking you, Billy, and Stu for ice cream. You were confused but hey ice cream is ice cream, Stu shared the same idea because as soon as your parents pulles into the ice cream parlours parking lot he was off bounding into the store.

Once you were filled with ice cream (even though Stu wasn't even close to being done) your parents had driven back to your house where currently the three of you were piled in your bed just holding each other. After the night of them sneaking into your hospital room the three of you had been forced apart for two whole weeks due to the doctors spouting some medical jargon about how bad it would be for the three of you to leave your beds.

As you layed with your head on Stu's chest fingers laced with his, Billy had his legs interlaced with yours along with his arms being wrapped around your waist while he snuggled his face in your back. Nobody talked the air was slient besides the soft music playing in the background.

 _-e touched him he turned ruby red_  
_A story that they'll never forget_  
_Never forget_

_And all the boys are smoking Menthol's,_   
_Girls are getting back rubs,_   
_I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

"What are we gonna do now?" You disturb the slience by asking this quietly, you were right to ask because now that Sidney was gone what would the three of you move on to? Would the three of you do it all over again but with different target's this time? You weren't really sure.

"I don't know babe." Stu says softly as his fingers trace yours, if Stu didn't know then maybe Billy would? 

"I don't know either baby girl but we'll all do it together." Billy muffled voice says as his fingers lightly move over the front of your body. 

_My old aches become new again_  
_My old friends become ex's again_

_Oh where did the party go?  
_We were ending it on the phone_  
_I'm not gonna go home alone_  
_Where, where did the party go?__

Slience besides the music takes over the room again as all three of you ponder what your next move or hell even what the next plan will be. All you really know for sure is three things:

1\. You loved Billy and Stu

2\. Billy and Stu loved you

3\. The cops of Woodsboro are fucking idiots

With a small smile on your face you snuggled deeper into Stu as Billy followed suit, the three of you no matter where you were would raise hell and blood would surely spill.

_I know I expect too much_  
_And not enough all at once_  
_You know I only wanted fun_  
_And you got me all fucked up_  
_Oh no_

_I looked for your name on the Ouija board_  
_And you're making magic oh dear lord_  
_You and me are the difference between real love_  
_And the love on TV, love on TV_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap guys! Don't worry though this story is apart of a series with everything after this being little one shots like how you spend Halloween with the boys and such.


End file.
